


Ada, fille d'Hadès

by 28larriequeen



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Ada est la fille d'Hadès et la soeur de mal, F/F, F/M, Fille d'Hadès, Mal a une soeur
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28larriequeen/pseuds/28larriequeen
Summary: Ada est la fille d'Hadès et soeur de Mal. Elle est choisie en même temps que Carlos, Mal, Jay et Evie pour intégrer Auradon.Mais la demi-déesse ne passera pas inaperçue aux yeux du futur roi, et l'honnêteté de la Descendante n'y est pas pour rien.Venez découvrir les aventures d'Ada à Auradon !
Relationships: Jane/Mal (Disney: Descendants), ben / original female character
Kudos: 5





	1. L'arrivée à Auradon

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire-là avait été publiée sur mon autre compte Wattpad TheGirlOfTheIsle parce que j'assumais pas tellement de la mettre parmi mes autres histoires ! Mais maintenant la voilà :)
> 
> A l'origine, cette fanfic comportait des "visuels" des tenues de Ada, que je joindrais également.

[Cliquez pour voir la tenue de Ada dans ce chapitre. ](https://ibb.co/hyxR5jV)

*

Le problème en invitant cinq enfants de méchants à Auradon, c'est qu'on peut très vite le regretter. Et une chose est sûre, c'est qu'ils vont le regretter.

Je suis Ada, la fille de Hadès et Maléfique. J'ai une sœur, Mal, que je n'ai jamais connu. J'ai toujours vécu dans le repère de mon père, et c'est lui qui m'apprenait tout ce que je devais savoir.

Et Auradon allait devenir mon nouveau plateau de jeu, parce qu'en nous faisant aller dans un endroit plein de magie pour nous «donner une seconde chance», ils courent tous à leur perte.

Le trajet en limousine avec les quatre autres VKs est passé plutôt vite. Nous avons tous immédiatement ressenti la magie, choisi dont nous avons été privés toute notre vie.

Il y a un accueil en grandes pompes pour nous, avec fanfare et comité. Nous sommes accueillis par la Bonne Fée, le Prince Ben et sa petite amie Audrey. Je me contente de rester les bras croisés, la tête haute et une expression dédaigneuse sur le visage.

Le Prince nous salue tous en nous serrant la main, alors que je l'ai laissé serrer la mienne en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais quand nos regards sont croisés, je suis restée bloquée un moment avant de vivement retirer ma main.

Nous finissons par être conduits à nos chambres. Heureusement pour moi, ce sont des chambres de deux et j'ai donc la mienne rien que pour moi puisque nous sommes trois filles.

Je grimace en voyant toutes ses couleurs.

_Je vais faire une indigestion de bleu et de jaune!_

Je pose mon sac sur l'unique lit dans la pièce et moi craque les doigts.

_Il est l'heure d'utiliser les pouvoirs dont j'ai hérité._

Trois heures plus tard, la déco était refaite. J'étais allongée sur mon lit si confortable, totalement détendue, lorsque des coups ont retentis à la porte.

En un grognement, je me suis levée et j'ai rejoint la porte pour ouvrir cette dernière.

— Oh, le futur roi d'Auradon. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite Majesté ? _demandais je, ironique._

Je souris en coin en remarquant que le prince devant moi est complètement perturbé par la pièce derrière moi.

— Tu... Sympa, la déco. C'est un crâne ? _demande Ben._

J'acquiesce.

— Ouais. J'aime bien cette ambiance sombre parce que toute cette lumière et... la nature, me brûlent la rétine, _dis-je dramatiquement_. Je répète ma question, pourquoi t'es la ?

Ses joues se colorent et je vois qu'il est gêné.

— Je, heu, voulais te demander si tu avais des questions. J'ai vu que tu étais un peu ailleurs lors de mes explications plus tôt dans la journée et je ne veux pas que tu te sentes perdue... _me dit-il._

Je lève un sourcil.

— Si j'écoutais pas c'est parce que ce n'était tout simplement pas intéressant, _dis-je comme si c'était évidant._ Pas no problem, si j'ai un soucis je t'envoie un message ! _dis-je avec un faux sourire._

Expression confuse et mal à l'aise du prince.

— Tu as un téléphone ?

— Non !

Et je claque la porte, mettant fin à la discussion.


	2. Premier méfait

Une annonce dans les hauts parleurs nous informe qu'il est l'heure de manger. Alors je sors et reste un instant perdu quant à la direction où aller. Mais je finis par hausser les épaules et utiliser mes pouvoirs pour m’indiquer la direction.

Arrivée dans le réfectoire, je reste un instant immobile. Tout est si… différent, de l’Ile. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me sentir légèrement perdue.

En me voyant entrer et approcher du service de restauration, plusieurs personnes s’écartent. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de rire à leur réaction. Alors je me sers d’un peu de tout en utilisant secrètement ma magie au passage.

_Auradon va savoir quel genre de nourriture nous mangeons sur l’Ile…_

Je pars m’installer avec mon plateau à une place de la cafétéria où j’aurai une bonne vue sur l’ensemble. Mal, Evie, Carlos et Jay font également leur entrée et je commence à manger en écoutant les chichiteuses de princesses discuter du Couronnement du prince qui aura lieu lundi prochain.

Déjà, un bon point positif, c’est que la nourriture est vraiment, vraiment bonne. J’attaquais mon second plat lorsqu’un cri retenti dans la salle avec le bruit d’une assiette qui se casse. Une princesse vient de découvrir des vers dans son plat. En voyant sa tête, je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’éclater de rire et je ne suis pas la seule parce que les autres enfants de l’Ile sont presque tout autant amusés que moi.

Et évidemment, nous sommes accusés. En les voyant tous se tourner vers Mal, je me lève, les larmes de rires coulant sur mes joues.

— N’accusez pas Mal, c’est moi la coupable ! J’ai adoré vos têtes ! _m’exclamais-je avant de me remettre à rire._ Merci à tous d’avoir participer.

Tous se mettent à pester contre moi mais ça me fait encore plus sourire. Il n’y a pas meilleurs compliments possibles !

Je serai bien restée plus longtemps pour admirer mon œuvre mais cette ambiance finit par m’agacer. Je me lève donc, fais une petite courbette en gardant mon sourire en coin, et quitte la salle sans même ramener mon plateau.


	3. Ben

[Cliquez pour voir la tenue de Ada dans ce chapitre. ](https://ibb.co/94xzXHj)

*

Premier jour de « cours ». Ce matin, au petit déjeuné, les gens se sont bien méfiés de leurs plats, ce qui m’a amusée. Je prévois déjà une farce pour le petit déjeuner de demain – ce n’est pas amusant s’ils restent sur leurs gardes en permanence – et pour la journée.

Le cours de Bonté de la Bonne Fée était ennuyant, j’ai dormi pendant une grande partie.

Je marchais dans les couloirs pour poser mes affaires au casier avant d’aller manger quand le futur roi s’approche de moi.

— Bonjour, Ada, _me dit Ben._

Je m’arrête face à mon casier et l’ouvre.

— Salut, _dis-je simplement._ Laisse-moi deviner, tu viens me demander si tu risques de te retrouver avec un cadeau dans ton repas ? _dis-je, amusée._

Contre toute attente, un sourire s’affiche sur son visage.

— Hé bien, oui… _avoue-t-il._

Je pose mon cahier dans le casier et le ferme avant de faire face au prince.

— Je suis pas encore décidée ! _m’exclamais-je._

— Tu sais, à Auradon, on ne se sert pas de la magie… _me dit-il, embêté._

J’hausse les épaules en le regardant.

— Essaie de m’en empêcher, _dis-je, amusée._

Et je commence à marcher, mais il me suit.

— Tu es toujours comme ça ? _me demande t-il._

Je m’arrête et le regarde.

— Comme quoi ?

— Directe. Solitaire. Je ne t’ai pas vu avec Carlos, Jay, Evie et Mal depuis votre arrivée, _me dit-il._

Je renifle dédaigneusement.

— J’ai vécu avec mon père pendant 17 ans, je suis mieux toute seule. J’aime la solitude. Et franchement, entre les princesse chichiteuses et les princes coincés, il y a pas beaucoup d’options par ici ! _m’exclamais-je._

Le prince se met à rire alors que je désigne au hasard quelques personnes.

— J’aime bien ton honnêteté. Ça change, c’est agréable…

A nouveau, je m’arrête et le regarde.

— Vraiment ? _demandais-je, surprise._

Ben acquiesce, un peu gêné.

— C’est pas souvent que les gens osent dire tout ce qu’ils pensent, encore moins de moi. Ils ne voient de moi que le futur roi, alors que je suis un garçon de 16ans comme les autres…

Il semble triste, et je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je lève la main pour maladroitement tapoter son bras avant de m’éloigner rapidement.

— Je suis mal à l’aise, _dis-je soudainement._ Tu vas pas te mettre à pleurer hein ? _demandais-je._ Parce que si c’est le cas je pars immédiatement. Les larmes ça me dégoute.

Un petit sourire s’affiche sur son visage alors qu’il se reprend.

— Non, ça va. Merci. On va manger ? _me propose t-il._

Je ne réponds pas et nous faisons le chemin ensemble.

*

Ben pose son plateau à côté du miens alors que je commence déjà à manger. Presque immédiatement, il y a un silence de mort et tous les regards sont tournés vers nous.

— Quoi, vous voulez ma photo ? Prenez-la, _dis-je, agacée._

Certains, sûrement du journal de l'école, ne se gênent pas. Il y a des murmures et j'entends souvent le prénom d'Audrey être prononcé. Audrey, la fille de la belle au bois dormant et petite amie de Ben.

— Laisse-les faire... _me dit Ben._

Je pouffe de rire.

— Comme s’ils m'intéressaient. Sur l'île on est habitués aux murmures. En fait, plus on parle de toi et plus tu sais que tu as de l'importance. C'est comme mon petit tour d'hier, je sais que là maintenant ils sont tous sur leurs gardes. J'en ai eu la confirmation quand tu m'as demandé si je comptais recommencer maintenant. Donc je ne vais rien faire. Entretenir la paranoïa, _expliquais-je._

Ben siffle, impressionné.

— Tu es née comme ça où tu as pris des cours ? _demande-t-il, amusé._

Je me mets à rire et acquiesce.

— Ouais, il y a une école sur l'Ile de l'Oubli et on apprend à être méchants. Puis j'ai toujours été bercée dans les regrets et crises de colère de mon père sur ce qu'il a perdu donc ça y fait. Tu vois d'un côté je suis flattée d'avoir été choisie pour aller à Auradon, parce que du coup ça veut dire que je ne suis pas qu'une simple fille avec des mauvaises manières mais plutôt une pourrie jusqu'à la moelle ! _dis-je fièrement._

Mon discours surprend Ben. Déjà parce qu’il doit trouver que je parle beaucoup mais aussi parce qu'il en apprend plus sur l'Ile et ça semble le choquer.

— Arrête de faire cette tête de chiot battu, _soupirais-je._

— Une tête de chiot battu ? _demande-t-il_.

Je l'imite et il éclate de rire.

— Arrête je fais pas cette tête ! _s'exclame-t-il, hilare._

J’acquiesce.

— Si, si ! Tu as fait une tête on aurait dit que je t'avais volé ton château ! _m'exclame t-il._ Ou ton chien...

Il me regarde, surpris.

— Comment tu sais que j'ai un chien ? !

J'hausse les épaules et attrape ma fourchette.

— Simple logique. Tes parents sont les grands rois et reines d'Auradon, tu as à presque 16ans, ils ont voulu être sûre que tu arriveras à gérer la responsabilité d'une vie avant de t’en confier des millions. C'est visiblement réussi puisque ton couronnement approche, _expliquais-je._

— Pour quoi un chien et pas un chat ?

— Parce que les chats sont ingrats et indépendant. Et... Ça !

J'approche ma main de son visage avant de bifurquer vers son épaule et saisir un poil clair que je lui montre.

— Ça pourrait être un cheveu ?

J'éclate de rire.

— Non, s'en est pas un. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas avouer que j'ai raison ?

Alors Ben sourit en prenant le poil.

— Tu as raison, félicitations.

Il souffle et le poil disparait.

— Tu es quelqu'un de très intelligente, Ada. Je suis certaine que tu es capable d'être rapidement la meilleure élève d'Auradon Prep.

J'hausse les épaules.

— Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus.

Et nous continuons notre repas en discutant. Assez étrangement, ça me plaît. Ben est quelqu'un de cool avec un sens de l'humour mais beaucoup, beaucoup trop à cheval sur les règles et sur la politesse. Et je me mets le défi de changer ça.


	4. Comptes à rendre

Cliquez pour voir la tenue d'Ada dans ce chapitre. 

*

Le problème quand sur côtoie le futur roi d'Auradon, c'est que ça ne plait pas à tout le monde.

En sortant de la cafétaria, Ben et moi se séparons. Je repars dans mon coin avec une invitation à venir le regarder jouer au Tournoi. Il me semble que la Bonne Fée y a envoyé Jay et Carlos aussi.

_Ça vaut peut-être le coup d'œil._

Je marchais jusqu'à mon cours suivant quand je sens quelqu'un me prendre le poignet. Je me libère et me rends compte que c'est Mal.

\- Salut Ada! _me dit Mal joyeusement._

\- Salut, Mal, _dis-je, méfiante._ Tu as quelque chose à me demander.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.

Nous commençons à marcher.

\- J'ai vu que tu passais pas mal de temps avec Ben. Tu as un plan? _moi demande t-elle._

J’hausse les épaules.

— Gagner sa confiance pour mieux le trahir et libérer nos parents de l’Ile de l’Oubli, _dis-je comme si c’était évident._

Mal sourit en coin et nous nous arrêtons à son casier, qu’elle a tagué.

— Super. Parce que j’ai une idée plus subtile mais tu t’attaques au gros morceau, j’aime ton audace !

Elle m’explique alors qu’elle essaie de faire prendre la baguette à Jane, puisque sa mère est la Bonne Fée.

Le plan numéro deux, en cas où le premier ne fonctionne pas, est que puisque Ben semble assez proches de moi – et d’après Mal c’est parce que je l’intéresserai – alors je lui fais prendre une potion d’amour. De ce fait, j’aurai de bonnes chances d’être en première ligne au couronnement.

J’ai haussé les épaules avant de me rendre au cours suivant.

A 15h, je rejoins le terrain de sport pour assister à la séance d’entrainement de Tournoi. Et… c’est de la bagarre mais en moins amusant.

Enfin, pas pour Jay parce que lui il s’amuse comme un fou. Carlos, lui, subit plutôt les choses. Et Ben… c’est Ben, le prince trop « parfait » qui sait tout faire.

Au final, Audrey est énervée du succès de Jay qui rentre dans l’équipe. Le futur roi s’occupera d’entrainer le fils de Cruella.

Alors que la fin de l’entrainement est déclarée par le coach, le prince me rejoint et s’installe sur le banc à côté de moi. Il est épuisé et en sueur.

— Alors, t’en penses quoi ? _me demande Ben._

— C’est presque aussi mieux que nos bagarres de rues, _dis-je._ Et voir le fils de Cendrillon mordre la poussière, je sais pas, ça me fait plaisir !

— Chad est un bon gars, _me dit-il._

— J’aime pas sa tête, _déclarais-je._ Les gars avec un joli minois en profitent pour s’amuser avec les filles. Je suis certaine qu’il doit avoir plusieurs conquêtes à la fois ! _m’exclamais-je._

Ben n’est pas convaincu, mais hausse les épaules. Il désigne ensuite mon sac.

— Tu vas à la salle ? _me demande t-il._

J’acquiesce.

— Ouais, j’ai besoin de me défouler un peu… Ta petite copine me foudroie du regard, _dis-je sans même arrêter de le regarde._

Ben regarde tout autour de nous pour voir Audrey avec ses camarades de pom-pom girls nous regarder en nous foudroyant du regard.

— Elle ne voit pas votre arrivée d’un bon œil et je crois qu’elle est un peu tendue à cause du couronnement. Elle sera au premier rang, puisque c’est ma petite copine… _m’explique-t-il._

Sa façon de le dire m’intrigue, mais Mal avait vu juste. La copine de Ben sera placée près de sa famille.

— C’est amusant, j’ai l’impression que le fait qu’elle soit ta petite amie ne t’enchante pas plus que ça ! _fis-je remarquer._

J’ai touché la corde sensible parce que Ben soupir et baisse la tête.

— C’est juste que… Audrey et moi, ça fait plusieurs mois que c’est plus pareil. Plus je grandis et plus je me rends compte qu’elle et moi ne sommes pas faits pour être ensembles, _m’avoue t-il._

Le fait qu’il se confie à moi me perturbe assez. Pourquoi il me dit tout ça ? Il a pas des amis à qui raconter sa vie, où un journal intime ?

Le plus étrange, c’est que ça ne me dérange même pas. S’il me raconte tout ça c’est qu’il a confiance en moi – ce qui est totalement débile – ou tout simplement qu’il a personne à qui dire ce qu’il vient de me dire.

Je soupir et lui relève la tête d’un petit mouvement de main sur son menton, qui a pour effet de me donner des frissons.

— Si tu veux mon avis – après tu en fais ce que t’en veux – tu devrais aller lui dire ce que tu viens de me dire. J’vais pas aller le faire à ta place parce que j’en ai rien à cirer mais si tu l’aimes plus, largue là. Elle s’en remettra, j’en suis certaine.

— Mais je ne veux pas la blesser ! _s’exclame t-il._

Je pouffe de rire et désigne Chad qui s’approche d’Audrey.

— Elle s’en remettra, je te dis.

Je me lève et prends mon sac avant de me diriger vers la salle de sport qui se trouve à côté du terrain.

*

Je sors du vestiaire, en tenue de sport, et me dirige vers le sac de boxe quand je vois que je ne suis pas seule. Audrey, toujours dans sa tenue de pom-pom girl, se trouve à l’entrée. Je l’ignore et commence à mettre les bandages sur mes mains.

_Je savais qu’elle allait rappliquer._

Audrey ouvre la bouche quand je mettais le bandage sur ma main droite.

— Bonjour, Ada, _me dit Audrey avec un faux sourire._

Je lui fais un sourire tout aussi faux.

— Salut Audrey. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? _demandais-je d’une fausse voix chaleureuse._

Je commence à taper sur le sac et elle s’écarte.

— Je ne veux plus que tu t’approches de Ben, _me dit-il._ J’ai bien vu ton petit jeu, tu essaies de me le voler… !

J’éclate de rire en immobilisant le sac. Je recommence à frapper sans même la regarder.

— Chère Audrey, si tu faisais un peu plus attention tu verrais que c’est Ben qui vient me voir, et pas l’inverse ! _m’exclamais-je avec un sourire._ Pourquoi s’attacherai-t-il à une méchante ? C’est plutôt à toi de te remettre en question, là !

Cette fois, c’est elle qui immobilise le sac.

— Vous, les enfants des méchants, vous n’avez rien à faire a Auradon, _me dit-elle froidement._ Et quand je serai reine – ce qui n’est plus qu’une question de temps – vous retournez bien vite à votre Ile de dégénérés !

Elle a cet air mesquin sur le visage, ce qui me fait sourire.

_Donc voilà le plan d'Audrey. Elle reste avec Ben seulement pour être la Reine et gouverner Auradon._

Je m'approche de la fille de la Belle au Bois dormant jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres seulement d'elle.

\- D'accord Audrey. On va faire un pari. Si Ben et toi êtes toujours ensembles dans la semaine qui vient, alors je retourne bien sagement sur mon «Ile de dégénérés». Mais s'il sort avec moi, alors là ce sera à toi de disparaitre de ma vue.

Et contre toute attente, Audrey me serre la main pour sceller le pari.

_Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle vient de faire, cette idiote._


	5. Chapter 5

En sortant de la salle de sport douchée et épuisée plusieurs heures plus tard, je suis surprise de voir Ben et Carlos toujours sur le terrain. D’ailleurs, en me voyant, Ben dit quelque chose au fils de Cruella avant de me rejoindre.

Et à en voir son expression, ce n’est pas pour me demander comment était ma séance de sport.

— Audrey t’a parlé, _dis-je sans lui laisser le temps d’en placer une._

Le prince grimace.

— Elle m’a dit que tu l’avais menacée, _me dit-il, mal à l’aise_.

J’hausse les épaules.

— C’est pas tout à fait ce qu’il s’est passé. Je dirai plutôt qu’on s’est menacées mutuellement mais c’est elle qui a commencé des hostilités en venant me voir à la salle de sport.

Visiblement, ce n’est pas ce qu’elle lui a dit.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? _me demande t-il._

— Elle s’inquiète pour son avenir, évidemment ! _m’exclamais-je._ Elle m’a dit de ne plus t’approcher, et qu’une fois qu’elle sera Reine d’Auradon, elle me renverra sur mon « Ile de dégénérés », _expliquais-je_.

Le prince est visiblement confus, et en pleine réflexion. Il se demande sans doute s’il doit me croire ou non.

— Je ne mens pas, _dis-je soudainement._ Pourquoi mentir quand la vérité est elle-même une arme ? Quoiqu’il en soit, tu fais ce que tu veux de ce que je viens de te dire.

Je me retourne et pars, toute joyeuse.

_Décidément, on s’amuse bien à Auradon._

*

Pour ne pas arrêter ma journée en si bon chemin, j’ai raté un cours pour provoquer les gars de l’équipe de sport. Si je gagnais au bras de fer, ils devaient faire tout ce que je voulais pendant le reste de l’après-midi. Et comme je suis trop forte j’ai gagné.

C’est ainsi qu’on s’est retrouvé à faire un concours de la personne qui soulèvera le plus de poids (j’ai gagné), on a fait un sale coup aux petites princesses qu’ils n’aiment pas, on a volé le téléphone de Chad Charmant (j’avais raison, il sort avec plusieurs filles en même temps !) et au final on a fini par jouer du rock dans une salle de classe vide.

La Bonne Fée était furieuse mais j’étais passée de « Fille de méchante à ne pas fréquenter » à « fille de méchant mais super cool » ce qui faisait pas peu plaisir. Pour les remercier de m’avoir divertie pendant quelques heures, je leurs ait promis qu’ils ne seront pas visés par mes prochaines farces !


	6. Le philtre d'amour

[Cliquez pour voir la tenue de Ada dans ce chapitre. ](https://ibb.co/PgDkq0n)

*

En rentrant, j’ai raconté à Mal ma discussion avec Ben sur ses sentiments pour Audrey, puis les menaces de cette dernière et la discussion que j’ai ensuite eu avec Ben. On est d’accord sur un plan ; on doit concocter un philtre d’amour.

Il fait nuit, et nous sommes dans la cuisine à préparer des cookies pour y mettre le philtre d’amour. Je suis en ce moment même occupée à remuer la préparation alors que Mal dicte les étapes présentes dans le grimoire de notre mère.

— Bon. Apparemment, il nous faut encore une larme, _dit Mal_.

— Je ne pleure jamais, _déclarais-je_.

— On peut couper des oignons, _propose Jay._

— Non. La larme doit être produite par la tristesse humaine. C'est le philtre le mieux noté, donc on doit le suivre à la lettre, _déclara Mal_.

— Une larme, c'est une larme.

— Non, Jay, _intervient Evie_. Elles ont des anticorps et des enzymes mais une larme d'émotion a plus d'hormones à base de protéines qu'une larme réflexe.

Nous la regardons, surpris.

— Écoutez ça, _dit Mal avec un sourire._

— Oui, je le savais, _dit-il, vexé._

Carlos lui tape l’épaule.

— Même pas vrai.

— Mais si.

La porte s’ouvre sur Lonnie, la fille de Mulan, et Evie cache vite le grimoire.

— Tu es là, Mal ! Je te cherchais. Toutes les filles veulent que tu les coiffes ! _déclare Lonnie._

Mal s’est occupée des cheveux de plusieurs personnes contre de l’argent qu’Evie utilise pour s’acheter du tissu. Elle aime faire ses propres vêtements.

Lonnie voit alors la préparation.

— Une fringale nocturne ? Vous faites quoi ?

J’allais répondre mais ma sœur m’en empêche, ayant surement peur de mon honnêteté.

— Rien de spécial. Juste des cookies, _intervient-elle_.

Lonnie trempe son doigt dedans.

— Non, non ! _m’exclamais-je._

— Attends, attends ! _dit Jay en même temps._

Elle goute et nous regarde.

— Je ne vais pas retremper mon doigt, _dit-elle pour nous rassurer._

— Tu ressens quelque chose ?

— Comme s'il manquait un truc ?

Jay descend de la table et s’approche d’elle.

— Salut, toi, _dit-il en faisant son sourire charmeur_.

Lonnie le regarde… avant de regarde Mal.

— Ça manque de pépites, _lui dit-elle._

— Des pépites ?

Evie et Mal soupirent de soulagement alors que Lonnie va vers le placard et que Jay est dégouté que son « charme » n’ait pas fonctionné.

— C'est quoi, ça ? _demande Mal en essayant de rester aimable._

— Des pépites de chocolat. Le plus important des groupes alimentaires, _dit_ _Lonnie._

Lonnie pose le bol de pépites de chocolat et en prends une grande poignée.

— Vos mères ne vous ont jamais fait des cookies aux pépites de chocolat ? _demande-t-elle en mettant les pépites dans la préparation._ Quand vous êtes tristes, qu'ils sortent juste du four, avec un grand verre de lait et qu'elle vous fait rire et vous fait relativiser et...

Nous la regardons tous, ayant soudainement le cafard.

— Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

Je secoue la tête et commence à remuer.

— C'est différent d'où on vient, _expliquais-je_.

— Oui, je sais. Mais je me disais juste... Même les méchants aiment leurs enfants.

Nous la regardons à nouveau. 

— C'est affreux, _dit-elle, triste._

Elle prend ma main et, quand je me rends compte qu’une larme va tomber, je la lui prends avec mon doigt et la met dans la préparation.

— Oui, c'est super triste, mais on doit les mettre au four, alors merci d'être passée !

— Passe une très bonne nuit.

Mal l’emmène à la sortie.

— D'accord.

— À demain. Fais de mauvais rêves. Bonne nuit.

— Bonne nuit, à demain.

Et elle part. Mal se tourne vers nous.

— Allez, les gars, le papier cuisson, Evie, le four, _ordonne Mal._

— Oui, chef.

Et nous nous mettons au travail.


	7. Chapter 7

[Cliquez pour voir la tenue de Ada dans ce chapitre. ](https://ibb.co/k81VkBF)

[Lien vers la chanson. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U4WPjBZy-7s)

*

Je n’ai joué aucun tour ce matin. Je pense que celui que nous allons faire à Ben est suffisant. Il y a tout de même une part de moi qui se sent mal de faire ça, mais tant pis. Il faut accélérer les choses, le couronnement est quand même dans six petits jours !

Je suis avec Mal et nous posons nos affaires dans notre casier respectif avant de rejoindre le terrain pour le match. Jay arrive et il n’a pas l’air bien.

— Vous aussi, vous vous sentez bizarre ? Ce n'est pas si terrible, ici, _dit Jay_.

Alors Mal le regarde comme s’il était devenu fou.

— Tu es malade ? Vive le mal ! Tu es méchant ! Tu es horrible ! Tu sèmes le chaos ! Reviens sur terre !

Alors Jay soupir et regarde Mal.

— Merci, Mal. J'en avais besoin.

Il se met à rire et Mal lui tapote l’épaule. Il va voir les filles pour leur faire du charme. Mal me tapote l’épaule pour me montrer Ben en compagnie de la détestable Audrey.

— A toi de jouer, _me dit Mal en me donnant la pochette plastique avec le cookie._

J’acquiesce et m’en empare. Nous écoutons la discussion de Ben et de son intéressée de petite amie.

— Elle l'a fait à Jane aussi. La Bonne Fée est furieuse, _se plaint Audrey_.

— Où est le mal ? _demande Ben, ennuyé._

— Ce n'est que le début. Ça commence avec les cheveux. Et tout à coup, ce sont les lèvres, les jambes, les vêtements et tout le monde est beau et qu'est-ce que je deviens ? _demande t-elle tristement._

— Écoute, Audrey...

Mais cette dernière l’interrompt en prenant ses mains.

— On se verra au match après mes essayages pour le couronnement, d'accord ?

— D'accord.

— Salut, Bennyboo.

Et elle part après lui avoir fait une bise sur la joue.

— Salut, _soupire t-il_.

Je ferme mon casier et m’approche de lui.

— Salut, Bennyboo ! _dis-je, amusée, en imitant Audrey._

Il se retourne et sourit en me rejoignant.

— Salut Ada !

— J'ai fait des cookies. Aux pépites de chocolat, _expliquais-je._

Je montre le sachet dans lequel se trouve le cookie de l’amour. Mais Ben affiche une expression désolée.

— J’ai un match important. Je ne mange jamais avant un match. Mais merci mille fois. Merci. Une prochaine fois.

Je fais ma moue déçue alors qu’il s’éloigne. Je vois Mal et Evie un peu plus loin, observant l’échange. La princesse m’encourage.

— Bien sûr. Je comprends très bien. "N'accepte rien d'un enfant de méchant." Non, non. Vous devez tous savoir ça.

Mon petit numéro semble fonctionner.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça. Vraiment... Je dois...

Je l’interromps.

— Je comprends. Tu te méfies, et tu as raison. C'est futé. Ce merveilleux cookie pourrait tout aussi bien contenir une potion d’amour qui ferait que je serai au premier rang au couronnement ce qui me permettrait de voler la baguette ce qui est évidemment notre but à nous, les enfants de méchants, _dis-je d’une traite_.

Mes amis sont choqués que j’ai révélé notre plan. J’hausse les épaules et sors le cookie du plastique.

— Tant pis, ça m'en fait plus. J’adore le chocolat.

J’allais le croquer quand Ben me l’arrache des mains.

— Non, non. Donne.

Il en prend une grosse bouché et commence à mâcher.

— Tu vois ? Une confiance absolue. Absolue….

Je regarde Evie, Carlos, Jay et Mal, qui s’approchent.

— Alors ? _demandais-je._

— Ils sont bons. Ils sont délicieux ! Fantastiques ! Ils sont... Ils sont moelleux et puis, ils... Il y a des noix dedans ?

J’acquiesce.

— J'adore les noix, _me dit-il._

Nous rions.

— Et puis, les pépites... Les pépites...

Il se racle la gorge et je comprends que le philtre commence à faire effet.

— Les pépites de chocolat... Excuse-moi.

Son attitude change.

— Elles sont chaudes et fondantes. Elles sont sucrées... Ada, tu as toujours eu des reflets dorés dans les yeux ?

Il allait en reprendre une bouchée mais je l’en empêche. Jay lui tapote l’épaule.

— Qu'est-ce que tu ressens, mon pote ?

Mais Ben n’a d’yeux que pour moi.

— Je ressens... Je ressens... L'envie de chanter ton prénom. Ada ! Ada !

Je mets ma main devant sa bouche pour l’en empêcher alors que Jay regarde le cookie et siffle.

*

Il y a une ambiance de folie pour le match. Mais… je sais pas, je me sens mal d’avoir trahi la confiance de Ben.

— Quel suspense, les amis. Il reste 47 secondes. On est à égalité. Les Faucons de Sherwood, deux. Les Chevaliers, deux. Quel match entre les plus grands rivaux d'Auradon.

Le fils du Prince Charmant part sur le terrain.

— Alors que les équipes se placent le long de la zone de tir. Les dragons ont fait pleuvoir le feu. Et un changement du coach Jenkins.

Jay se lève en faisant faire de même à Carlos.

Le coach regarde un joueur et le fait venir, envoyant une batte à Carlos qui la rattrape. Et les deux garçons de l’Ile vont sur le terrain rejoindre le reste de l’équipe.

— Il fait rentrer l'irritable Jay, de l'île de l’Oubli et le petit Carlos qui a du mal à tenir un bouclier.

— Chevaliers ! C'est parti !

Je sens le regard de Ben sur moi alors qu’il va se mettre en place.

— Quand ils s'élanceront, le moment sera décisif. Prêts pour l'entre-deux.

L’arbitre siffle.

— C'est parti. Une longue passe à Jay. Jay lance au prince Ben.

Carlos fait un blocage à un adversaire et commence à danser sa joie.

— Joli blocage de Carlos. Il danse sous le nez de l'adversaire. Puis Jay récupère la balle. Voilà Jay. Il fait un bond en milieu de terrain.

— Je suis démarqué ! _s’exclame Ben._

— Jolie passe de Jay au prince Ben dans la zone de tir.

— Jay !

— Blocage de Chad ! Le prince Ben s'éloigne, il repasse à Jay. La voie est libre ! Il tire ! Quel bel arrêt de Philip, le gardien des Faucons !

Les spectateurs sont dégoutés, et l’équipe retourne se mettre en place.

— Il reste 23 secondes. La tension est palpable. Une longue passe destinée à Jay. Jay, quel joli saut. Très beau coup de Jay. Blocage de Chad. Jay passe au prince Ben.

Le type que Carlos a mis au sol tout à l’heure se venge.

— Et Carlos tombe, suite à un blocage.

Jay se précipite vers lui.

— Jay fonce pour aider Carlos.

Il le relève et le tient par les protections de son dos. Ils traversent la zone de tire, canardés, et Carlos les protèges avec son bouclier.

— Il est victime du feu des dragons. Et encore. Jay fait un bond en milieu de terrain. La voie est libre. Jay reprend la balle.

Finalement, Jay saute sur le bouclier de Carlos et fait la passe à Ben.

— Il passe au prince Ben. Il marque ! Victoire grâce au prince Ben ! Quelle passe généreuse de Jay ! Quelle équipe ! C'est incroyable !

Tout le monde est fou de joie.

— Ce sont les nouveaux, Jay et Carlos, qui ont aidé le prince à marquer le but victorieux. Quelle victoire ! Quelle fin fantastique pour un des meilleurs matchs jamais joués !

Les Faucons partent, dégoutés, mais les pom-pom girls envahissent le terrain.

— Les voici. Les gagnants du premier...

Mais Ben l’interrompt, prenant le micro.

— Excusez-moi. Puis-je avoir votre attention ? _demande Ben au public._

Tout le monde s’arrête et Ben monte sur le canon.

— Je voudrais dire quelque chose.

Je regarde Mal et Evie, toutes deux à côté de moi. Je le sens mal.

— Donnez-moi un "A"! _dit-il en faisant un A._

Ils font un A.

— "A" !

— Donnez-moi un "D" !

— "D" !

— Donnez-moi un "A" !

— "A"

Je suis totalement mal à l’aise.

— Et ça donne quoi ?

— Ada !

Ils me regardent tous et je lève les yeux au ciel.

— Je ne vous entends pas !

— Ada !

Ben me regarde.

— Je t'aime, Ada ! Est-ce que je te l'ai dit ? _me dit-il._

Tout le monde siffle alors que Audrey est au bord de l’évanouissement et s’enfuit.

— Jouez un air !

Et la fanfare commence à jouer.

— Le cookie a marché ! _s’exclame Evie._

— Cookie ! _dit Mal, en même temps._

Je lève les yeux au ciel alors que tout le monde s’ambiance et que Ben commence à chanter.

**Did I mention that I’m in love with you?**

**And did I mention there’s nothing I can do?**

**And did I happen to say**

**I dream of you every day**

**Well let me**

**Shout it out loud**

**If that’s ok**

**Hey hey** **(hey)**

**If that’s ok (hey)**

Tout le monde danse et chante, sauf moi qui suis toujours mal à l’aise. Jay et Carlos eux, dansent avec Ben.

**I met this girl that rocked my world**

**Like it’s never been rocked**

**And now I’m living just for her**

**And I won’t ever stop**

**I never thought that it could happen**

**To a guy like me**

**But now look at what you’ve done**

**You got me down on my knees**

Et, pour joindre les gestes à la parole, il se genoux met à terre.

**Because my love for you is**

**Ridiculous !**

Il se met sur le dos, alors Jay et Carlos le relève.

**I never knew** **(who knew?)**

**That it could be like this**

**My love for you is**

**Ridiculous!**

**My love is r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s** **(r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s)**

**It’s** **(ridiculous)**

**Just** **(ridiculous)**

**And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss**

Il chante en me regardant et je suis gêné par tant d’attention. Je suis aussi plus rouge que jamais lorsqu’il parle de m’embrasser. D’ailleurs, tout le monde cri.

**Well did I mention that I’m in love with you?**

**And did I mention there’s nothing I can do?**

**And did I happen to say**

**I dream of you every day**

**Well lemme**

**Shout it out loud**

**If that’s ok**

**Hey hey**

**Yeah**

**If that’s ok (hey)**

Je commence à me détendre, surtout en voyant le regard de Evie, et je finis par me laisser prêter au jeu.

**I gotta know which way to go**

**Come on now give me a sign**

**You gotta show me that you’re only**

**Ever gonna be mine**

**Don’t wanna go another minute**

**Livin without you**

**Cuz if your heart just isn’t it**

**I don’t know what I’ll do**

Il tombe en arrière et Jay et Carlos le rattrapent à nouveau.

**Because my love for you is**

**Ridiculous!**

**I never knew** **(who knew?)**

**That it could be like this**

**My love for you is**

**Ridiculous!**

**My love is r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s** **(r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s)**

**It’s** **(ridiculous)**

**Just** **(ridiculous)**

**And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss**

**Come on now**

Il fait toutes les lettres avec son corps et je me rends compte que c’est un bon danseur en plus d’être un excellent chanteur.

**Uh**

**Oh yeah**

**Yeow**

**Alright** **(hey)**

**Alright**

Il commence à passer vers tout le monde et fait même un grand écart, que Carlos fait un peu plus tard. Puis, il enlève son maillot et me l’envoie.

**Because my love for you is**

**Ridiculous!**

**I never knew** **(who knew?)**

Le chameau-mascotte les a même rejoints et Ben grimpe dessus.

**That it could be like this**

**My love for you is**

**Ridiculous!**

**My love is r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s** **(r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s)**

Ils envoient Ben dans la foule, qui l’emmène jusqu’à moi.

**It’s** **(ridiculous)**

**Just** **(ridiculous)**

**Just** **(ridiculous)**

**And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss**

**Come on now**

Il finit en se penchant vers moi pour m’embrasser et, même si mon premier reflex serait de l’en empêcher, je le laisse faire. Il me serre contre lui, j’ai un bras autour de son cou, et le public hurle.

Ses lèvres sont tellement douces, et sa langue contre la mienne… mon ventre se serre et j’ai l’impression que je vais m’évanouir. Ou pleurer.

Finalement, nous nous séparons mais restons front contre front.

— Je t'aime, Ada ! Est-ce que je te l'ai dit ?

Je souris grandement, comme j’ai jamais souris. Audrey arrive en compagnie de Chad et s’empare du micro.

— Chad est mon nouveau mec ! _s’exclame Audrey._

Mal et moi voyons qu’Evie ne va pas super bien.

— Et j'irai au couronnement avec lui, _continue t-elle_. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

Elle embrasse Chad sous les hués de la foule. Ben s’empare du micro et me fait un sourire magnifique tout en me serrant dans ses bras.

— Tu veux aller au couronnement avec moi ? _me demande t-il._

_Et voilà. Le plan a fonctionné._

— Oui ! _dis-je dans le micro._

— Elle a dit oui ! _s’exclame t-il dans le micro, fou de joie._

Et tout le monde recommence à hurler. Jay arrive.

— Allez, Ben. Toute l'équipe attend.

Et ils partent. Ben rend le micro au commentateur.

— Quelle victoire. Quelle journée pour les Chevaliers d'Auradon, qui reprennent le trophée après tellement d'années !

Mal et moi regardons Evie, qui est blessée.

— Je me sens mal pour Audrey, _dit Mal_.

— Ah bon ?

— Oui. Je pense que si elle avait ton talent, si elle savait coudre, et si elle connaissait des astuces beauté… _commence ma soeur, et je prends la relève._

— Elle n'aurait pas besoin d'un prince pour avoir confiance en elle, _terminais-je_.

Evie nous regarde… et sourit.

— C'est vrai que j'ai du talent.

— Tu es vraiment douée.

Elles rient.

— Merci, les filles.

Nous lui sourions. L’équipe hisse Jay, qui porte la coupe, sur leurs épaules.

— Ouais ! Oh, hé !

— Et le voici ! Jay, le meilleur joueur ! Vous vous attendiez à ça ?

Et tout le monde acclame Jay, nous compris. 


	8. Sortie à deux

Cliquez pour voir les tenues de Ada dans ce chapitre. habillée / [maillot](https://ibb.co/p2fpscP)

[Lien vers la chanson (ici chantée par Ada)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JFYedt-KnB0)

*

J’ai paniqué, et demandé à Evie d’arranger mes vêtements pour le rencard que m’a donné Ben. Heureusement pour moi, elle m’en avait préparée des nouveaux avec l’argent qu’elle a ramassé lorsque Mal a utilisé le sortilège de coiffure sur toutes les filles.

La fille de la Méchante Reine s’occupe actuellement de reprendre mon maquillage.

— Ma mère m'a appris à mettre du blush avant que je sache parler. On applique toujours vers le haut, _me dit-elle_.

— Je n’ai jamais côtoyé ma mère. Ni même ma sœur…

Evie pose une main sur mon épaule.

— Maintenant, Mal et moi sommes là pour toi. On aura besoin d'une vraie famille si on échoue. Ma mère n'est pas marrante quand elle n'a pas ce qu'elle veut. Demande à Blanche-Neige.

— Tu as peur d'elle ? _lui demandais-je._

— Des fois, _m’avoue t-elle_. Tu as peur de ton père ?

J’hausse les épaules.

— Je veux vraiment qu'il soit fier de moi. Il a toujours fait en sorte que je sois une mini-lui. Il était furieux lorsque je le décevais, et heureusement qu’avec la barrière il ne pouvait pas s’enflammer… Mais c'est mon père, je sais qu'il m'aime, à sa manière, _dis-je_.

Evie et moi se regardons… puis finalement elle me fait me lever.

— Oublie ça. Viens voir.

Elle m’emmène au miroir et je me regarde. Ben m’a demandé d’emmener mon maillot, ce que j’ai fait. J’ai donc mon maillot et pardessus, un short avec effet déchiré et un débardeur à dentelle. Le tout accompagné d’une veste en laine et d’une paire de baskets. L’ensemble est noir, puisque c’est ma couleur. Et mes longs cheveux noirs sont tressés en couronne. Mes yeux bleu clair ressortent grâce à mon habituel maquillage noir, bien qu’Evie y ait mit sa petite touche personnelle.

— J'ai l'air... _commençais-je, surprise._

— Dis-le.

— Pas hideuse en short.

Elle sourit, et je me tourne vers elle, paniquée.

— Evie, j’ai peur ! J’ai mal à ventre ! _me plaignais-je, me regardant dans le miroir._ Je vais pas réussir…

— Tu as le trac, c’est normal ! _dit-elle pour me rassurer._

— J’ai pas seulement le trac ! Je suis terrorisée ! _m’exclamais-je._

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit alors que des coups retentissent à la porte, faisant s’emballer mon cœur encore plus.

— Aller, Ada, vas ouvrir ! _m’encourage t-elle._

Elle me relève et me pousse à la porte. Jouant avec les manches de ma veste et manquant de trébucher sur le tapis, je vais ouvrir.

Ben tient deux casques à moto.

— Wow, _dit-il en me voyant._

Je souris.

— Pour la première fois je comprends enfin la différence entre "jolie" et "belle".

Mes joues chauffent alors que je baisse la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. C’est Ben qui me la relève délicatement.

— J'espère que tu aimes la moto, _dit-il en désignant les casques._

Je m’approche, prends le casque et part après avoir souri à Evie.

*

Nous avons fait le trajet jusqu’à la forêt sur sa moto, mes mains entourant Ben pendant tout le trajet.

Puis, nous nous garons et il m’emmène à un pont. Le Prince prend mes mains dans les siennes.

— Dis-moi quelque chose sur toi que tu n'as jamais dit à personne, _me dit-il_.

Je réfléchi…

— Mon deuxième prénom, c'est Kate.

— Kate ? _me demande t-il avec un sourire._

— Eh oui. Ada Kate.

— Moi, c'est Florian.

— Florian ? _répétais-je avec un sourire._

— Oui.

— Ça fait très prince, _dis-je_.

— Tu trouves ? _me demande t-il avec un sourire._

J’acquiesce.

— Tu sais bien que je ne dis que la vérité !

Finalement, nous arrivons à la fin du pont et Ben m’ordonne de fermer les yeux, ce que je fais.

— Attention où tu marches. Ça va ? Il y a une marche. Voilà. Tu es prête ?

— Yep !

Je sens son torse s’appuyer dans mon dos et je souris.

— Ouvre les yeux.

J’ouvre les yeux et… wow. Nous sommes… dans un endroit merveilleux.

Je reste sous le choc.

— Vas-y, _me dit-il en désignant les marches_.

Je le regarde, puis m’y précipite. Ce sont les ruines d’un ancien temple. Sur le sol de pierre est étendu une couverture bleue avec une boite à pique-nique. Sur la table, il y a de la limonade et sur la chaise se trouve deux serviettes de bain. 

Nous nous installons et Ben sort les pâtisseries du panier et il y a des fraises avec du chocolat fondu !

Alors, assise en tailleur, je dévore tout ce qui me tombe sous la main pendant que Ben me regarde, à moitié allongé, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

— C'est la première fois ? _me demande t-il._

— On n'a pas vraiment de rencards sur l'île.

Ben se met à rire.

— Je voulais dire, c'est ton premier donut fourré ? _me demande t-il._

Je m’arrête.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Ben se redresse et enlève des miettes de sur mes lèvres.

— Tu as un peu... Juste... Fais comme ça.

Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et je fais de même, enlevant les miettes restantes.

— C'est bon ? _demandais-je, et Ben sourit._ Je ne suis pas sortable.

— Oh, c’est rien.

Je me mets à rire.

— A toi de parler, _me dit-il avec un sourire._ Je ne sais vraiment pas grand-chose sur toi. Dis-moi quelque chose.

Je réfléchi à ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire.

— Eh bien, j'ai 17 ans. J’ai jamais réellement connu ma sœur, Mal, d’ailleurs peu de personne sont au courant que nous sommes sœurs. Et j'ai toujours vécu au même endroit.

Ben sourit.

— Moi aussi. On a déjà tellement en commun.

Je secoue la tête.

— Non. Crois-moi, pas du tout. Et tu vas devenir roi.

Ben baisse la tête.

— Oui, _soupire t-il_.

J’ai comme l’impression que ça ne lui plait pas tant que ça.

— Quoi ? Tu veux pas ? _demandais-je._

Il me regarde.

— Ce n'est pas la couronne qui fait le roi.

Je ris légèrement.

— Un peu quand même.

Ben ri à son tour, mais nerveusement.

— Non, c'est... Ta mère est la reine du mal, ton père le Dieu des Enfers et mes parents sont l'incarnation de la bonté. Mais on n'est pas forcément comme eux. On peut choisir ce qu'on va être. Et là, je vois dans tes yeux que tu n'es pas mauvaise. Je le vois.

Ses mots me touchent et je suis vraiment prise de regrets. Je dois absolument rompre ce philtre d’amour, et empêcher les autres de prendre la baguette pour libérer tous les méchants de l’Ile.

Ben me sourit.

— Et si on se baignait ? _me propose t-il._

Il se lève et je ri nerveusement.

— Quoi ? Maintenant ?

— Allez. Oui, maintenant.

Il commence à détacher sa chemise et je me mords la lèvre en voyant son torse parfaitement musclé.

— Je vais rester là, plutôt, _déclarais-je_.

Il tend sa main vers moi pour m’aider à me relever.

— Non, non. Allez.

— Je vais rester et goûter une fraise. Je n'ai jamais mangé de fraise.

Je porte la fraise à mes lèvres et… c’est absolument délicieux. D’ailleurs, je pousse un petit couinement tant c’est bon.

Ben se met à rire.

— Ne les mange pas toutes.

— D'accord.

Et j’en mange quelques-unes à la fois, le regardant se déshabiller… Puis il part se mettre en hauteur et je le regarde. Il me fait signe de la main.

— Tu as des couronnes sur ton short ? _demandais-je, morte de rire._

Il regarde ledit short bleu avec des couronnes dorées.

— Peut-être.

Je lui fais un signe de la main. Il pousse un grognement avant de se jeter, ce qui me fait rire.

**A million thoughts in my head**

**Should I let my heart keep listening?**

**'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line**

**Nothing lost but something missing**

Je regarde le paysage merveilleux autour de moi.

**I can't decide what's wrong, what's right**

**Which way should I go?**

**If only I knew what my heart was telling me**

**Don't know what I'm feeling, is this just a dream?**

**Ah-oh, yeah**

Je repense à tous les moments que j’ai passé avec Ben.

**If only I could read the signs in front of me**

**I could find the way to who I'm meant to be**

**Ah-oh, if only**

**If only**

**If only**

Je suis de plus en plus confuse, perdue.

**Am I crazy?**

**Maybe we could happen, yeah**

**Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?**

Je connais le bonheur seulement depuis que je suis ici, avec Ben. Lorsque j’étais sur l’Ile, je rêvais de rencontrer une personne avec qui je me sentirai spéciale. Aimée. Et maintenant, c’est le cas.

**If only I knew what my heart was telling me**

**Don't know what I'm feeling, is this just a dream?**

**Ah-oh**

**If only I could read the signs in front of me**

**I could find the way to who I'm meant to be**

**Ah-oh**

**If only, yeah**

**If only, yeah**

**If only, yeah**

**If only, if only**

**If only**

_Est-ce de l’amour, ce que je ressens pour lui ?_

Je regarde autour de moi.

_Où est Ben ? Il devrait être de retour._

— Ben ? Ben ? Ben ? _l’appelais-je, paniqué._

J’enlève mes vêtements pour me retrouver en maillot avant de sauter dans l’eau. Je marche jusque ne plus avoir pied et même la pauvre nage que j’ai essayé de faire ne me sauve pas, et je bois la tasse.

C’est Ben qui me rattrape, me portant contre lui pour me déposer sur le sol de pierre. Il secoue ses cheveux mouillés alors que je le pousse un peu, agacé, après avoir recraché toute l’eau que j’ai avalé.

— Tu m'as fait peur ! _m’exclamais-je._

— Tu ne sais pas nager ?

— Non ! _m’exclamais-je, vexée._

— Tu vis sur une île ! _s’exclame t-il, surprit._

— Entourée d'une barrière magique, tu te rappelles ?

Ben me regarde, choqué.

— Mais tu as essayé de me sauver…

— Ouais, et tu es bien la seule personne à pouvoir t’en venter ! _m’exclamais-je._

Il sourit et montre la pierre blanche brillante qu’il a dans la main.

— Prends ce joli caillou comme remerciement. Il est pour toi. Fais un vœu et jette-le dans le lac.

Je regarde la pierre dans ma main et fais un vœu.

_Je souhaite que Ben m’aime toujours après avoir rompu le philtre._

Je jette la pierre dans le lac et me relève. Je vais prendre une serviette posée sur la chaise et m’en sert pour essorer mes cheveux avant de la mettre autour de moi. Je sens Ben poser sa veste sur mes épaules avant de prendre la seconde serviette pour la passer dans ses cheveux.

Je regarde la veste. D’après Evie, un garçon donne sa veste à une fille seulement s’il l’aime. C’est complètement débile.

Je boude et frisonne à cause du froid. Ben caresse une mèche de mes cheveux humides et je tourne la tête vers lui.

— Qu'est-ce...

— Ada. Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais.

Je ne réponds rien.

_Tu ne m’aimeras plus quand le philtre sera annulé._

— Et toi ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? _demande t-il, inquiet par mon silence._

Je le regarde dans les yeux.

_Je ne peux pas continuer de lui faire ça._

— Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, que d'aimer, _avouais-je_.

Il sourit et caresse ma joue.

— Je peux peut-être t'apprendre.

Nous nous regardons dans les yeux.


	9. Regrets

[Cliquez pour voir la tenue de Ada dans ce chapitre. ](https://ibb.co/drkjjYc)

[Lien vers la chanson (ici interprétée par Ada)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=puBvaoZW_og)

*

Les autres ont pu parler à leurs parents grâce à un appel vidéo. J'ai remarqué que le doute commence à se présenter dans le groupe. Nous ne sommes pas tous plus vraiment partant pour le plan. Plan que nous mettons en revu.

\- On sait de quoi elle a l'air. Sur sera sur l'estrade, près de la cloche de la Bête, et sur entrera par là. Ada sera tout devant. Sur sera dans la galerie, _récapitule Mal_ .

\- D'accord, _fait Evie, l'esprit ailleurs_ .

\- Carlos?

\- Je trouveai la limousine pour briser la barrière et retourner sur l'île avec la baguette, _dit Carlos, pas très convaincu_ .

\- Parfait. Evie?

\- Oui?

Mal sort un vaporisateur et le donne à Evie.

\- Endors le chauffeur avec ça. Vaporiser deux fois et il sera inconscient.

\- D'accord.

Elle non plus n'est pas tellement emballée.

Nous nous séparons.

\- Mal, est-ce que tu peux me passer ton grimoire s'il te plait? Je veux… rompre le sort d'amour de Ben, _avouais-je._

\- Bien sur…

Elle me passe alors son grimoire et je m'assoie, viserait à chercher.

\- Tu veux rompre le sort de Ben? _moi demande Evie._

Je finis par trouver la page. Je soupir tristement.

\- Oui. Après, tu sais. Je ne ...

Evie et Mal s'assoient en face de moi.

\- Je me disais juste que, quand les méchants envahiront Auradon, commenceront à piller, à expulser les gens de leur château, à emprisonner leurs dirigeants, à détruire tout ce qui est bon et beau, que Ben soit toujours amoureux de moi me semble excessivement cruel.

\- Je comprends, Ada… _me dit Mal._

Je regarde et vois quelque chose dans ses yeux pour la première fois de ma vie; de la compassion.

Je me lève et sort avec le grimoire.

*

Je mélange la préparation, suivant les instructions.

**Un million de pensées dans ma tête**

**Dois-je laisser mon cœur continuer à écouter?**

**Je sais qu'il est temps de te dire au revoir**

**Tellement difficile de lâcher prise**

Une vraie larme glisse le long de ma joue et tombe dans le saladier.


	10. Chapter 10

[Cliquez pour voir la tenue de Ada dans ce chapitre. ](https://ibb.co/VQPHYBz)

[Lien vers la chanson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hIKhoEIBSxU)

*

Nous arrivons pour la Journée des Familles. Evie m’a préparée une tenue, j’ai donc troqué mes pantalons habituels pour une jupe et un haut avec col blanc. Je souris en voyant Ben en pleine prestation.

**Ma chère Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents: your dinner!**

Les filles commencent à chanter.

**Be our guest, be our guest**

**Put our service to the test**

**Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie**

**And we'll provide the rest** **(that's right)**

**Soup du jour (uh-huh), hot hors d'oeuvres (come on)**

**Why, we only live to serve** **(whoo!)**

**Try the grey stuff, it's delicious** **(alright)**

**Don't believe me? Ask the dishes** **(ask the dishes)**

Ben reprend la parole et vu d’ici, c’est très impressionnant.

**Yeah, they can sing, sing, sing, they can dance, dance, dance**

**After all, Miss, this is France** **(uh-huh)**

**And a dinner here is never, never second best** **(come on!)**

**Go on, unfold your menu**

**Go on, take a glance and then you'll** **(alright)**

**Be our guest** **(hey),** **be our guest** **(hey)**

**Be our guest, yeah**

**Yeah, come on, yeah**

**Be our guest, guest, yeah, yeah**

Je sors mon tout nouveau téléphone et film le Prince en plein chant.

**We tell jokes** **(jokes)** **, I do tricks** **(tricks)**

**With my fellow candlesticks** **(fellow candlesticks)**

**And it's all in perfect taste, that you can bet** **(you can bet)**

**Come on and lift your glass**

**You've won your own free pass**

**To be our guest** **(If you're stressed)**

**(It's fine dining we suggest)**

**Be our guest, be our guest**

**Be our guest (yeah)**

**(Yeah, come on)**

**Be our guest** **(Be our guest)**

**(Come on, come on)**

**Be our guest!**

Nous rejoignons Ben, passant devant le buffet. Tout le monde applaudi. Evie prend Camarade le chien de Ben et mascotte du campus dans ses bras pour que Carlos puisse se jeter sur le buffet. Je chipe une fraise au passage.

— Ada ! _m’appelle Ben._

Je regarde Mal et Evie.

— Oh, je dois y aller…

Je rejoins Ben, qui est… avec ses parents. Ils posaient pour le photographe.

— Ada ! Je veux te présenter à mes parents, _me dit-il_.

Il m’enlace et j’en profite pour murmurer à son oreille ;

— Bravo, maintenant je vais m’évanouir de stresse.

Nous nous séparons et on fait face à Belle et à la Bête.

— Voici Ada. Elle vient de l'île. Ma copine, _dit-il à ses parents_.

— Bonjour, _me dit Belle en un souffle_.

— Bonjour, _dis-je avec un sourire_.

Il est évident que c’est une surprise pour eux.

— Bonjour, _finit par dire la Bête_.

Il me fixe du regard.

— Elle pourrait venir déjeuner avec nous, _propose Ben_.

— Bien sûr, les amis de Ben... _commence le roi._

Il bégaie.

— En fait, je suis avec mes amis... _dis-je, gênée._

— Tu devrais les inviter. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! s’exclame Belle.

Je souris alors que Evie, Mal, Jay et Carlos font signe. Les garçons sont à la fontaine de chocolat et ont fait un véritable carnage.

— Merci. Je vais les chercher.

J’allais partir mais le Roi reprend la parole.

— Et si on jouait au croquet avant le repas ?

— Bien sûr.

— C'est parti, _fait Ben en retour_.

Ben tchek avec son père.

— C'est parti.

Puis, Ben se tourne vers moi, un bras autour de mes épaules, et nous commençons à marcher.

— Tu sais jouer ? _me demande Ben._

— Non, _avouais-je_.

— Non ? Ça ira !

Et nous allons sur le terrain, où il nous apprend à Jay, Mal et moi comment jouer pendant que Evie parle à Belle. Carlos, lui, joue avec Camarade le chien.

D’un coup, nous entendons qu’il se passe quelque chose avec Mal.

— Vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Et comment vous faites pour rester si jeune ? _s’exclame une femme en voyant Mal._

Ben se précipite vers Audrey et celle qui semble être sa grand-mère.

— Reine Leah, tout va bien. Maléfique est toujours sur l'île. Voici sa fille, Mal. J'ai décidé de donner une chance à la nouvelle génération.

Il est plus qu’évident que tout le monde écoute ce qu’il se passe. D’ailleurs, une foule s’est formée près de nous.

— Une chance de quoi, Ben ? Tous nous détruire ? Vous vous rappelez, n'est-ce pas ? Les pommes empoisonnées. Et les sorts.

La Bonne Fée s’approche elle aussi.

— Les sorts. Ma fille a été élevée par des fées à cause du sort de votre mère, _dit Leah à Mal sans savoir que c’est aussi ma mère_. Ses premiers mots, ses premiers pas, j'ai tout manqué ! Ne lui faites pas confiance.

Elle est très en colère.

— Je suis... _commence Mal._

Elle fait un pas en avant mais Chad l’en empêche.

— Recule ! Ne la touche pas ! _ordonne Chad._

— Ne fais pas ça, Chad, _intervient Ben_.

Ben se met devant nous cinq pour nous protéger.

— Quoi ? Ils ont été élevés par leurs parents, Ben. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils leur ont appris ? La gentillesse ? L'honnêteté ? Ça m'étonnerait, _fait Chad_.

Je pouffe de rire.

_Je suis la fille la plus honnête d’Auradon._

Chad me regarde.

— Tu as volé le copain de quelqu'un, _dit-il en désignant Ben_.

Celui-ci ne laisse pas ça passer et tout monte d’un cran.

— Hé, hé.

— Tu devrais faire attention à tes prochaines paroles, avant que mon honnêteté te revienne en pleine figure, _dis-je, les dents serrées._

Il ricane et se tourne vers Jay.

— Tu aimes faire du mal aux gens.

Il regarde Mal.

— Toi, tu essaie d’attirer la sympathie des autres en utilisant tes pouvoirs et tu as aidé Ada.

Il se tourne vers Evie.

— Et toi, tu n'es qu'une croqueuse de diamants et une tricheuse.

Evie sort son miroir.

— Miroir, ô mon beau miroir, qui est le pire des idiots ? _demande Evie à son miroir._

Et le miroir montre Chad.

— Quoi ? Allez ! _s’exclame Chad, vexé._

Chad frappe le bras de Evie, ce qui ne plait pas à Jay qi se jette sur le fils de Cendrillon.

— Arrête, Chad ! _lui dit Jay._

Des gens crient. Je prends Evie dans mes bras et regarde que Belle et la Bête sont juste à côté.

_Détends toi Ada. Fait bonne impression._

— Ah oui, vraiment ?

Evie s’achape de mon emprise et sort le vaporisateur sensé endormir le chauffeur, et en pulvérise sur Chad. Qui s’écroule. J’éloigne Jay et Evie.

— Evie a fait quelque chose à Chad ! _s’écrie Audrey._

— Réveille-toi ! _dit Doug à Chad._

Evie attrape la main de Mal et elles partent.

— Viens, Mal.

— Jay !

Ils s’éloignent. Je regarde Ben, Belle et la Bête.

— Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour ce qu’il vient de se passer, _leur dis-je avant de partir à la suite de mes amis._

— Attendez ! _nous dit Ben._

Mais nous sommes déjà partis.

*

Nous sommes tous assis à une table de pique-nique mais aucun de nous n’a d’appétit.

— Salut, les gars. Comment ça va ? Hein ? _demande Ben._

Personne ne répond. Alors Ben se met derrière moi, ses mains sur mes épaules.

— Écoutez. Oubliez tout ça. Ce n'était rien. Oubliez ça. Ne vous en faites pas. Demain, après le couronnement, je vous promets que tout ira bien.

_Mais nous savons tous que demain, après le couronnement, ce sera la fin d’Auradon…_

Ben se penche et murmure à mon oreille ;

— Je dois y aller.

Puis, il se redresse.

— À plus tard.

Il rattache sa veste et part. Doug arrive.

— À propos de ce qui s'est passé...

Mais Chad, assis derrière nous avec sa horde, se lève.

— Doug !

— C'est ma faute, _dit Evie à Doug_.

— Non, c'est moi.

— Doug ! _continue de l’appeler Chad._

Agacé, Doug se tourne vers Chad. J’ai les nerfs à vif et j’espère vraiment ne pas avoir hérité du pouvoir de mon père et m’enflammer. Littéralement. 

— Quoi ? _demande t-il, agacé, à Chad._

— Doug... _dit Evie._

— Désolé. Je ne peux pas.

Et il s’éloigne pour rejoindre cet insupportable de fils de riche.

— C'est bon, _dit-il à Chad en s’asseyant_.

Evie repousse son plateau. Audrey et Jane arrive devant moi, derrière Mal.

— Elle croit que ça va durer longtemps ? _dit méchamment Audrey._ Il a juste le béguin pour son côté rebelle.

— Il ne prendra jamais une méchante pour reine, _dit Jane méchamment en se penchant vers moi_.

Et elles s’éloignent en riant comme des bécasses.

— Et ils disent que ce sont nous, les méchants, _soupirais-je._

Mal sort son grimoire et tourne rageusement les pages.

— "Je le jure, le conjure, redonne à Jane sa chevelure."

Et Jane pousse un cri ; ses beaux cheveux ont disparu pour relaisser place à son carré affreux. Tout le monde se moque d’elle alors que nous nous levons.

— Et ce n'est qu'un début, _fait-elle_.

— Pour qui tu te prends ? _demande Audrey._

— J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? _demande Mal, menaçante._

Elle ouvre à nouveau son grimoire et tout le monde part, effrayé. Mal se tourne vers nous.

— Merci, Mal, _dis-je sincèrement._

v C’est normal, Ada, _me dit-elle, également sincère._ J'ai hâte d'être à demain. Chopons cette baguette et tirons-nous d'ici.

Et nous partons, déterminés.


	11. Le début de la fin

[Cliquez pour voir la tenue de Ada dans ce chapitre. ](https://ibb.co/s92vsW2)

*

Le grand jour est arrivé.

Je porte une robe noire, crée par Evie. Mes cheveux sont en chignon et j’ai deux mèches de chaque côté qui s’échappent. Pour aller avec la robe, j’ai des chaussures à talon avec un nœud papillon.

Ben et moi sommes assis dans la calèche qui doit nous emmener à la cathédrale. Je regarde la petite boite bleue contenant le brownie contre-philtre d’amour. Ben prend ma main.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir et être la plus belle. Ça ne sera pas difficile.

Je suis angoissée.

— Merci.

— Ada, tu porterais ma bague ? _me demande Ben._

Il enlève ladite bague de son doigt ; une chevalière en or avec la Bête de représenté. Je ri nerveusement.

— Pas maintenant. Je risquerais de la perdre.

Alors Ben la remet à son doigt.

— J'ai quelque chose pour toi, _dis-je_.

— Pour moi ?

Je lui donne la boite, qu’il ouvre.

— Oui. Garde-le pour plus tard, quand tu auras besoin de forces. Du sucre pour te donner de l'énergie.

— Toujours prévoyante. Je ne peux pas attendre.

Et il croque le gâteau.

— Non ! _m’exclamais-je._

— Il est délicieux.

Je suis dépitée.

_Ça y est. C’est la fin._

— Tu...

— Ada ?

— Tu te sens bien ? _demandais-je, inquiète._

— Super.

Il finit le chocolat sur ses doigts.

— Tu crois que tu es toujours... Enfin... Que tu as toujours des sentiments pour moi ?

— Je ne sais pas trop. Donne au contre-philtre d'amour quelques minutes pour agir, _me dit-il_.

Alors je regarde droit devant.

— D'accord…

Puis je réalise.

— Quoi ?!

Ben se met à rire. Je suis terrorisée.

— Quoi ? Tu le savais ?

Ben me regarde, amusé.

— Pour le sort ? Oui. Oui, je le savais, _avoue-t-il_.

Je passe une main tremblante sur mon visage.

— Je peux t'expliquer.

— Non, ce n'est pas grave. Je te plaisais. J'étais avec Audrey, et tu ne pensais pas que c'était possible jusqu’à ce que je te parle des problèmes que j’avais avec. Tu avais peur de m’avouer tes sentiments. Tu ne pensais pas que c'était réciproque, _résume t-il._ C'est ça ?

_Je… suppose que c’est une histoire cohérente. Et pas si fausse que ça._

Je baisse la bête.

— Pas exactement, je t’expliquerai tout plus tard, d’accord ? _dis-je._ Depuis quand tu sais pour le philtre ?

— Depuis notre premier rendez-vous. Le lac enchanté a rompu le sort.

Je soupir.

— Et après ? Ça veut dire que tu fais semblant depuis ? _demandais-je, triste._

Ben prend ma main et glisse sa chevalière à mon doigt avant de poser un baisé sur le dos de ma main.

— Je ne fais pas semblant, _dit-il, sincère_.

Je soupir de soulagement et sourit. Nous sommes arrivés et il m’aide à sortir.

Nous montons les marches sous les acclamations. Je m’incline devant Belle et la Bête. Celui-ci et Ben s’approchent.

— Pour l'autre jour, je... _commençais-je._

— J'ai dit à Ben que ça serait difficile, _dit la Bête_.

— Tu m'as appris qu'un roi doit avoir confiance en lui-même. Même quand c'est difficile, _intervient Ben_.

— Ah ?

Belle donne un coup plus ou moins discret à son mari.

— Comme c'était sage de ma part.

Belle prend les mains de son fils.

— Ben, nous sommes très fiers de toi, _lui dit sa mère_. Continue à écouter ton cœur.

— Merci, maman.

— Tu vas faire un bon roi, _dit-il en tapotant l’épaule de son fils_.

Lui et la Reine partent. Ben s’approche de moi.

— Souhaite-moi bonne chance.

— Je ne peux pas, ça porte malheur, _dis-je avec un sourire_.

Nous rions, et un homme à côté de moi m’emmène à ma place.

*

La chorale chante. Je suis plutôt rock mais je suis consciente que du rock pour un couronnement serait assez moyen.

Je regarde Evie, Jay, Carlos et Mal. Nous faisons tous une sale tête.

La grande porte s’ouvre et Ben entre. Il est tellement… puissant.

Je m’incline quand il passe devant moi. La Bonne fée s’incline et prend la couronne du Roi sur la tête de la Bête avant de la poser sur celle de Ben, qui est à genoux.

La Bête enlève la cloche et la Bonne Fée prend la baguette. Je la fixe du regard, avant de regarder mes amis dans la galerie.

_Non, je ne peux pas faire ça… Mais on va se faire tuer par nos parents !_

— Jures-tu solennellement de gouverner les peuples d'Auradon avec justice et compassion aussi longtemps que durera ton règne ? _demande la Bonne Fée_.

— Je le jure solennellement, _déclare Ben_.

— J'ai donc l'honneur et la joie de bénir notre nouveau roi.

Et d’un coup, une main s’empare de la baguette sous les cris de l’assemblée.


	12. Mère contre filles

Il y a alors une détonation.

— Mon enfant, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _demande la Bonne Fée, scandalisée._

— Si tu ne me rends pas belle, je vais le faire !

Jane a du mal à maitriser la Baguette. Ben se met devant moi pour me protéger.

— Bibbidi bobbidi boo !

— Tous aux abris ! _s’exclame Adam._

Je me précipite vers Jane pour prendre la baguette.

— Attention, Ada ! _s’exclame Belle._

J’ai la baguette dans les mains et, contre toute attente, elle se calme dans mes mains. Je vois mes amis descendre pour me rejoindre. Je tiens la baguette devant moi, et Ben s’approche, bras tendu.

— Ada, donne-moi la baguette, _me dit-il_.

— Recule, _dis-je, les larmes aux yeux_.

Mal, Jay, Carlos et Evie arrivent.

— Ça va aller, _dit Ben d’une voix rassurante_.

— Ben, j'ai dit recule ! _m’exclamais-je._

— Je t'avais prévenu ! _s’exclame Audrey_.

Enervé, je me tourne vers elle. Ils reculent, effrayés.

— On y va ! _s’exclame Carlos_.

— On va se venger, _ajoute Jay_.

Je regarde derrière moi ; ils sont là.

— Tu veux vraiment faire ça ? _me demande Ben._

— On n'a pas le choix, Ben ! _m’exclamais-je, les larmes aux yeux._ Nos parents...

Il m’interrompt.

— Vos parents ont fait leur choix. C'est à votre tour.

Je reste immobile. Je regarde Ben, puis Belle et la Bête, la Bonne Fée, et enfin mes amis et ma sœur. Mon choix est pris depuis bien longtemps.

— Je crois que je veux être gentille, _dis-je_.

— Tu l'es déjà, _me dit Ben_.

— Comment tu le sais ? _m’exclamais-je._

Ben s’approche un peu plus de moi.

— Parce que... Parce que j'écoute mon cœur.

Je baisse les yeux sur la baguette, touchée.

— Je veux écouter mon cœur aussi…

Je me tourne vers mes amis.

— Et mon cœur me dit que nous ne sommes pas nos parents.

Je regarde Jay.

— Voler des choses ne te rend pas heureux. Jouer au Tournoi et manger une pizza avec l'équipe, si.

— Oui, _avoue Jay_.

Il y a des acclamations. Je regarde Carlos.

— Et gratter le ventre de Camarade te rend heureux.

Carlos acquiesce. Mal sourit.

— Qui l'eût cru ? _intervient Mal._ Et je ne veux pas que le mal domine le monde. Ça ne me rend pas heureuse, _ajoute t-elle._

Je regarde ensuite Evie après avoir souri à ma sœur.

— Et Evie, tu n'as pas à jouer les idiotes pour séduire un garçon. Tu es tellement intelligente.

Evie rit, les larmes aux yeux. Nous nous sourions.

— Depuis que je suis à Auradon, j’ai découvert quelque chose que je n’avais jamais eu. Une famille. Mal, je ne savais pas à quel point j’avais besoin de ta présence avant que nous nous retrouvions ici, _avouais-je_.

— C’est réciproque, Ada…

Mal serre ma main, les larmes aux yeux. Il y a des personnes dans la foule qui sont attendri par mon discours.

— Je veux aller à l’école. Et être avec Ben.

Je me tourne vers lui et montre ma main portant sa chevalière.

— Parce que Ben me rend très heureux.

A nouveaux, il y a des bruits d’attendrissement. Je fais face à nouveau à mes amis.

— Qu'on soit amis, ça me rend très heureux. Pas détruire des choses…

Evie et Mal sont d’accord avec moi, et me sourient.

— Je ne vais pas dire que jouer des mauvais coups ne me rendent pas heureuse mais ce serait mentir et vous savez que je suis à cheval sur l’honnêteté, _ajoutais-je, amusée._

Je regarde Chad alors qu’il y a des petits rires.

— Je choisis le bien, les amis, _dis-je en tendant le bras_.

— Moi aussi, _dit presque immédiatement Mal_.

Nous nous retrouvons comme deux idiotes, poings contre poings, jusqu’à ce que Jay réagisse.

— Je choisis le bien aussi, _dit-il avec un sourire_.

— Je choisis le bien, _dit Evie en nous rejoignant_.

Carlos se tourne vers la Bonne Fée.

— Juste pour être sûr, on n'a pas à s'inquiéter de combien nos parents vont être furieux ? Parce qu'ils vont être vraiment, vraiment furieux.

Mes amis, Belle, la Bête, Ben et même la Bonne Fée rient. Même Carlos lui-même rit.

— Ils ne peuvent rien vous faire ici, _assure Ben_.

Carlos acquiesce, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Alors d'accord. Le bien.

Il rejoint son poing aux nôtres. Je regarde Ben.

— Super. Viens, _lui dis-je_.

Ben nous rejoint et met son poing à côté du notre. Je pose la tête contre son épaule en riant de joie et il fait de même. Tout le monde applaudit. Une larme coule le long de ma joue et Ben l’enlève.

D’un coup, il y a un tonnerre qui fait crier tout le monde.

Maléfique arrive alors, avec le sceptre que ma sœur et nos amis ont ramené au péril de leur vie.

— Me revoilà ! _s’exclame Maléfique._

— C'est impossible… _murmure Belle_.

Mal et moi soupirons.

— Va-t'en, maman, _disons-nous en même temps_.

Maléfique se met à rire.

— Elle est trop drôle. Je suis... Tu me fais mourir de rire. Ada, j’ai toujours dit que tu étais la ratée de la famille.

Je renifle, blessée, alors qu’il y a des exclamations de surprise dans la foule. Peu de personnes étaient au courant que je suis la fille d’Hadès ET de Maléfique.

Cette dernière tend la main vers moi.

— Passe la baguette. Presto.

— Non ! _m’exclamais-je._

Je lance la baguette à la Bonne Fée, qui la rattrape.

— Bibbidi bobbidi...

— Boo !

Maléfique donne un coup avec son sceptre et tout le monde, sauf nous six, se retrouve immobilisés.

— Mince alors.

Elle se met à rire et s’approche de la Bête.

— Pardon... Si le contexte était différent...

Elle s’approche de la Bonne Fée en chantonnant et prend sa baguette.

— Oh non. Il y en a une qui devrait se raser les poils du nez. Par où commencer ? Je sais. Pourquoi ne pas commencer par se débarrasser de ceci, toi ?

Elle me regarde et la chevalière glisse de mon doigt et fini autour de la baguette.

— Pile la bonne taille !

Je regarde mon doigt débarrassé de la bague. Je m’y étais déjà habituée.

— Pardon. Excusez-moi. Désolée. Les cornes ! _dit Maléfique en passant sous le bras de la Bonne Fée pour s’approcher de Ben._ Tomber amoureux est un signe de faiblesse et c'est ridicule.

Je me crispe alors qu’elle touche Ben avant de nous regarder Mal et moi.

— Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez.

— Tu ne m’as jamais connue, comment peux-tu savoir ce que je veux ?! _m’exclamais-je._

— Tu ne sais pas ce que je veux ! Est-ce que tu m'as jamais demandé ce que je voulais ? Je ne suis pas toi, _s’exclame Mal_.

— Clairement. Ça fait des années et des années et des années que je pratique le mal. Tu y arriveras.

— Non. Jamais. Et j'aurais préféré que tu n'y arrives jamais non plus !

— Aimer quelqu'un n'a rien de faible ni de ridicule. En fait, c'est vraiment génial, _intervenais-je_.

J’ai les larmes aux yeux.

— Je sais une chose, jeunes filles. Il n'y a pas de place pour l'amour dans vos vies !

_C’est à se demander comment elle en est arrivée à avoir deux filles !_

Je tends alors la main.

— Baguette, viens, saute dans ma main ! _ordonnais-je._

La baguette se débat dans les mains de Maléfique et arrive dans la mienne.

— Ça a marché ! _me dit Mal, ravie._

— Je ne crois pas. Ça devient vraiment fatigant et immature. Donne-moi la baguette !

— Ne le fais pas, Ada. Peut-être que le bien est plus puissant que le mal, _me dit Carlos_.

— Il l’est, _ajoute Mal, sûre d’elle._

— Je t'en prie ! Je n'en peux plus, _fait Maléfique, exaspérée_. 

Elle fait un bruit d’aboiement, sachant que ça lui faisait peur, mais tout ce qu’elle parvient à faire c’est se retrouver avec Camarade dans les bras.

— Cette haleine ! Cette haleine ! Va-t'en !

Camarade part. Jay se précipite pour prendre le sceptre mais Maléfique l’en empêche.

— Gaston serait jaloux, _dit-elle en parlant de ses muscles_.

Et elle l’assomme. Elle se met à rire.

— Ça suffit ! Vous allez tous le regretter !

Et elle se transforme en dragon violet. Nous reculons, effrayés.

— Allez, fonce, Jay, fonce ! _cri Carlos à notre amie_.

Maléfique est bien déterminé à s’en prendre à lui.

— Dépêche, Jay ! Vite, vite ! Attention, Jay ! _dit Mal._

— Jay ! _l’appelle Evie._

— Jay, par pitié ! Jay ! _dis-je._

Nous courons vers la grande porte.

— Ô mon beau miroir, montre ta lumière ! _s’exclame Evie._

Et son miroir aveugle Maléfique.

— Derrière moi, Evie.

Mal se met devant nous tous, face à sa mère. Carlos serre Camarade contre lui.

— Laisse mes amis tranquilles ! C'est entre nous et moi, maman.

Mal et moi se regardons et se prenons la main avant de regarder notre mère.

— La force du mal ne vaut plus rien face à cinq cœurs qui n'en font qu'un ! _récitons-nous en même temps._

Nous répétons le sort plusieurs fois. Et d’un coup, le dragon terrifiant devient un lézard inoffensif.


	13. La célébration

[Lien vers la chanson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E-e7U_JqWco)

*

La Bonne Fée n’est plus immobile. Nous nous précipitons vers elle.

— C'était quoi ?

— Aucune idée.

— Vous avez réussi ?

— Je ne sais pas.

Nous arrivons face à la Bonne Fée.

— Non, non, non. C'était votre mère. Elle a pris la taille de l'amour qu'elle a dans son cœur. C'est pour ça qu'elle est minuscule, _nous explique la Bonne Fée_.

Je ricane.

— Elle va rester comme ça pour toujours ? _demande Mal en se mettant face à notre lézard de mère._

— Pour toujours, ça fait long. Vous avez appris à aimer. Elle peut apprendre aussi.

Mal rit. Je tends la baguette à la Bonne Fée.

— Je crois que ceci vous appartient, _dis-je_.

Elle la récupère et me donne ma chevalière, tombée parterre.

— Et je crois que ceci t'appartient.

Je souris, remettant la bague à mon doigt où elle aurait dû rester. 

— Vous avez tous mérité un "A" en cours de bonté, _déclare la Bonne Fée_.

Nous nous mettons à rire.

— Bibbidi bobbidi boo !

Tout le monde redevient mobile et Ben s’élance en grognant. Je le calme en me mettant face à son chemin et tapotant son torse.

— C'est bon, c'est bon. On a réglé le problème.

Ben et moi se regardons dans les yeux. Puis, d’un coup, il m’attrape et me fait tourner, ce qui me fait rire.

— La prochaine fois, je te sauverai, d'accord ?

— Espérons qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, _dis-je, amusée_.

Je l’enlace et remet plus ou moins sa couronne en place. 

Je vois Mal rejoindre la Bonne Fée, qui dispute Jane. Nous la regardons faire, bras dans les bras.

— Je t'aime, _murmurais-je à Ben_.

— Moi aussi, je t’aime, Ada.

Je ferme les yeux, parfaitement en sécurité dans ses bras protecteurs.

— Ne soyez pas trop dure avec Jane, _dit Mal à la Bonne Fée_. C'est moi qui lui ai donné toutes ces idées. Tu es très belle à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Ta mère avait raison.

— J'ai de la chance d'avoir une mère comme elle, _dit Jane_.

Ben et moi échangeons un regard. Assisterions-nous à un rapprochement entre elles-deux ?

— Oui, je trouve aussi, _lui répond ma soeur_.

Et elles s’éloignent. Audrey s’approche de nous et s’excuse plus ou moins avec une courbette, que je lui retourne. Puis, un garde va mettre la cloche de la Bête pardessus Maléfique.

— Doucement ! C'est ma mère ! _s’exclame Mal._

Nous nous mettons à rire.

— Et maintenant, que la fête commence ! _déclare Jay._

Nous rions.

— Oh, hé, oh, hé ! _faisons-nous._

*

Le feu d’artifice explose, tout le monde est sur scène pour clôturer cette journée incroyable.

Ben est le premier à prendre la parole.

**Kings and Queens, it's our time to rise**

**Write the book story of our lives**

**This is us taking back the night**

**Ohay, ohay**

Il tend la main, et je le rejoins.

**Break the spell**

**We were born this way**

**Be yourself, forget the DNA**

**Everybody raise your hands and say**

**Ohay, ohay**

Je tape dans mes mains et tout le monde prend la relève ;

**Sound the alarm, get on your feet**

**Let's set it off and rock this beat**

**Dance till your heart is wild and free**

**Ooh, oh, oh**

**Feeling the power, let it all out**

**Like what you see in the mirror, shout**

**We got the keys, the kingdom's ours**

**Ooh, oh, oh**

**Ohay, ohay hey**

Evie fait son show à notre gauche avec Doug, puis tout le monde s’exclame en chœur ;

**Let's set it off**

**Oh yeah**

**Start a chain reaction**

**Never let it stop**

**Let's set it off**

**Oh yeah**

**You can make it happen**

**With everything you got**

**Let's set it off**

Ben et moi dansons avec Evie et Doug.

**Get ready, set it off**

**(Come on)**

**We got to set it off**

**(On the right)**

**Get ready, set it off**

**(To the left)**

**We got to set it off!**

**Ohay ohay hey**

Je regarde Jay et Carlos, qui embarquent Jane danser. Ils disent tous les deux ;

**Yo, it's time to set this thing off**

**Let's make it happen now**

**I'mma make my own future, ignore the rumors**

**Show 'em how passion sounds**

**They all told me I should back down**

**Judgin' me cause of my background**

**Thinkin' 'bout changing my path now**

**I ain't goin' out like that now**

Puis c’est à Audrey, qui rejoint Jay laissé seul car Mal est maintenant avec Jane.

**Feeling the power, let it all out**

**Like what you see in the mirror, shout**

Ben reprend la parole.

**We got the keys, the kingdom's ours**

**Ooh oh oh**

**Oh yeah**

Le feu d’artifice recommence à exploser.

**Let's set it off**

**Oh yeah**

**(Let's set this off!)**

**Start a chain reaction**

**Never let it stop**

**Let's set it off**

**(Let's set this off!)**

**Oh yeah**

**(Let's set this off!)**

**You can make it happen**

**With everything you got**

**Let's set it off**

Ben et moi dansons ensembles.

**Get ready, set it off**

**(Come on)**

**We got to set it off**

**(That's right)**

**Get ready, set it off**

**(To the left)**

**We got to set it off**

**Get ready, set it off**

**We got to set it off**

**Get ready to set it off**

**Come on**

**3, 2, 1, Uh**

Et tout le monde se lâche alors que Ben allait m’embrasser mais que je tourne la tête juste avant.

**Ooh yeah**

**Let's set it off**

**Oh yeah**

**(Let's set this off!)**

**Start a chain reaction**

**Never let it stop**

**Let's set it off**

**(Let's set this off!)**

**Oh yeah**

**(Let's set this off!)**

**You can make it happen**

**With everything you got**

**Let's set it off**

**Get ready, set it off**

Nous sommes montés sur le balcon. Ben et moi chantons yeux dans les yeux alors que tout le monde s’est mis en cercle.

**Come on**

**We got to set it off**

**(To the left)**

**Get ready, set it off**

**(To the right)**

**We got to set it off**

Et c’est terminé. Le feu d’artifice explose une dernière fois et tout le monde cri.

Ben et moi restons front contre front, puis nous faisons face à tout le monde et il cri de joie. Je ris joyeusement.

— Hey, _l’appelais-je_.

Il se tourne vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres, et je saute sur ses lèvres pour l’embrasser passionnément. Nous ne nous séparons que lorsque nous sommes tous les deux essoufflés.

— Wow. Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait pour mériter ça ? _me demande t-il avec un sourire._

Je souris.

— Tu m’aime. Voilà ce que tu as fait pour mériter ce baiser, _dis-je avec un sourire._

— Ada, tu promets que maintenant nous ne dirons plus que la vérité ? _me demande t-il._

Je pouffe de rire.

— D’un côté, je t’ai dit ce qu’était le cookie avant que tu le manges et je n’ai pas menti sur mes sentiments donc je suis restée honnête tout ce temps mais oui, je le promets.

Il se penche alors vers mes lèvres, une main sur ma joue, et m’embrasse tendrement.

— Je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin t’appeler « mon petit-ami » maintenant que le sort est brisé et que je suis certain que c’est un vrai amour, _murmurais-je._

Ben rit tendrement et me serre dans ses bras.

— Ada Kate et son petit ami, le Roi Benjamin Florian, _dit-il avec un sourire._

Ben et moi, se souriant, yeux dans les yeux. C’est une vision que je ne veux jamais oublier.


	14. L'essayage

[Cliquez pour voir la tenue de Ada dans ce chapitre.](https://ibb.co/gts4g1g)

Je suis face à une foule de journalistes et caméras, habillée d'une robe bleue fleurie. Le bleu est ma nouvelle couleur, mes cheveux sont d'ailleurs maintenant bleus.

Les journalistes m'appellent tous et je ne sais pas où mettre la tête.

\- Ada, s'il vous plaît, par ici!

\- Le Cotillon est dans trois jours.

\- Vous aviez déjà pensé pouvoir entrer à la Cour?

Je vois Ben s'approcher, mangeant une pomme. Je lui supplie du regard de venir me sauver.

\- Ça fait quoi d'être la plus enviée d'Auradon?

\- Ça vous plaît d'avoir les cheveux bleus?

\- Votre mère est un lézard?

Ben se fait un chemin vers moi et je soupir de soulagement.

\- Doucement, du calme, _demande le roi_ . Excusez-moi. On vous informera si, et quand la situation évoluera.

Il se met à côté de moi et passe un bras derrière mon dos. C'est à son tour d'être bombardé de question.

\- Vous pensiez tomber amoureux d'une méchante?

Ben se met à rire.

\- J'ai rien à ajouter, _déclare Ben_ .

Il se penche vers moi et je souris.

\- Merci, _murmurais-je._

\- A ton service, mon amour, _me murmure Ben en retour._

La Bonne Fée arrive.

\- D'accord. On est dans une école, alors, si vous êtes là, ou vous séchez les cours, ou vous enfreignez la loi! _dit la Bonne Fée aux journalistes._

Elle finit par réussir à faire partir.

\- Ada, Ben, _nous salut-elle_ .

\- Bonne Fée, _disons-nous, Ben et moi, en chœur_ .

Elle part et je soupir de soulagement.

\- Faut pas faire attention à eux.

Je me mets à rire.

\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je t'avoue que parfois, c'est pas facile.

Ben se met à rire et je souris, amusé.

\- On devrait peut-être partir. Aller quelque part, changer d'air, _proposer Ben._

J'acquiesce, ravie de cette idée.

\- Tu sais. Et si on ... J'ai une réunion. Je suis en retard, _dit-il en consultant sa montre_ .

Je retiens un soupir mais la déception s'affiche sur mon visage.

\- Pas grave, _dis-je_ .

\- Sur trouvera un moment.

Je sens quelqu'un me tirer: Evie.

\- Si on fait pas les essais de ta robe, tu iras danser en pyjama, d'accord? _moi dit Evie._

Elle regarde Ben.

\- Salut, _fait Evie à ben_ . Allons-y.

Elle me tire à sa suite.

— Au revoir, Ben, _dis-je_.

— Au revoir.

Et nous partons alors que les journalistes reviennent à la charge.

*

Evie me fait essayer ma robe de couleur bleu et jaune. Ce sera la première fois que je porterai ces couleurs. Les couleurs de Ben. Je me regarde dans le miroir alors qu’elle serre le corset jusqu’à ce que je ne puisse plus respirer.

— Arrête, Evie, je peux plus respirer, _me plaignais-je_.

— Tant pis, tu respireras après le bal.

— Franchement, ça j'en doute. J'ai 20 réceptions de prévues après celle-là. Et je me rappelle pas une seule d'entre elles, _me plaignais-je_.

Evie est plutôt occupée à regarder ma robe.

— Elle est parfaite, _commente t-elle_.

— Evie ? Tu penses à ce qu'on ferait si on était rentrés sur l'île ?

Elle se met à rire comme si j’avais dit une blague drôle.

— C'est marrant.

Une émission commence.

— Regarde qui passe à la télé ! _s’exclame t-elle._

En effet, c’est un reportage sur Ben et moi. Je pars m’installer sur son lit.

— Le voyage du couple royal se poursuit à travers le Royaume, et les voilà invités à la table d'Aladdin et Jasmine.

On me voit me tâcher avec de la sauce et je ris.

— Il y a six mois, qui aurait cru que le roi Ben et cette fille venue du mauvais côté du pont, allaient durer.

— Tu m'étonnes, _commentais-je_.

Il y a maintenant les images de plus tôt dans la journée.

— Ada doit aujourd'hui compter les jours avant le Cotillon où elle fera officiellement son entrée à la Cour.

_Cour. Cotillon._

Je regarde soudainement la chevalière avant de m’alarmer.

— Je suis une catastrophe… !

Je sors un des livres sur le protocole de la cour et utilise un sort du grimoire pour lire plus vite, sous le regard désapprobateur d’Evie. J’enchaine page par page.

— C'est comme ça que tu essaies de t'intégrer ? _me demande Evie, désapprouvant._ Ça ne va pas plaire à Ben. Vous n'avez pas déjà assez eu de secrets l'un pour l'autre ?

Je soupir et la regarde.

— Evie, tu te souviens de qui j'étais avant de me servir de la magie.

— Eh bien, personnellement, en tant que meilleure amie, je crois que ce grimoire... Il a sa place au musée, à côté de mon miroir.

Je me retiens de lui lancer un regard noir alors qu’elle prend ledit grimoire. Mal et moi étions d’accord sur ce fait : nous ne sommes ni l’une ni l’autre prête à abandonner le grimoire.

— Fais pas cette tête. Tu n'en as pas besoin. Tu sais que j'ai raison.

Je soupir.

— Ne suivre aucune loi et désobéir aux règles ne te manque pas ? _demandais-je._

— De voler, de mentir et de me battre ?

— Ouais, _dis-je avec un sourire_.

— Non.

Je la regarde, surprise.

— Quoi ?

Elle me fait me lever.

— Pourquoi ça me manquerait ? _me demande Evie._ Ada, viens là. Regarde où on est. On est à Auradon. On est des filles d'Auradon, maintenant !

Je soupir, pas convaincue.

— Depuis que Ada a révélé son goût pour les fraises, elle en a reçu par centaines de la part de ses admirateurs.

Ils comportent des images de Ben, me faisant croquer dans une fraise et mon visage affiche très clairement mon amour pour la fraise en question. Je reste tout de même… triste. Puis, à la télé, c'est moi qui fais croquer à Ben une fraise.

\- On la voit ici partager un moment gourmand avec le Roi.

\- C'est une terre d'opportunités. On peut être qui sur une envie, ici. Alors, s'il te plaît, laissons le passé dans le passé, d'accord? _dit-elle._

Je ne réponds pas alors qu'elle s'approche de son bureau.

\- En plus ... Franchement, regarde ces chaussures. Regarde-les.

Elle me montre lesdites chaussures qui vont avec ma robe.

\- Canons. Mais certainement inconfortable.

Evie et moi se sourions.

\- Ca c'est la Ada que je reconnais!


	15. Rumeur qui fait paniquer

[Cliquez pour voir la tenue de Ada dans ce chapitre.](https://ibb.co/BjptDgw)

Je suis avec mes amis. Carlos promène Camarade. Jay à la côte avec les filles.

— Pourquoi tu les tortures ? _demande Carlos à Jay._ Choisis celle que t'amènes au Cotillon.

Jay soupir.

— J'y vais seul. Je pourrais danser avec chacune d'entre elles.

Jay et Carlos rient.

— Tu as tout compris !

Et nous continuons d’avancer. Jane s’approche de nous et Mal commence à paniquer. Ma sœur s’est rendu compte qu’elle avait un petit crush pour la fille de la Bonne Fée. Alors Jay l’éloigne et Evie reste pour proposer un créneau d’essayage.

— Ada ! Je suis désolée de t'embêter mais le comité de déco a besoin de toi. Alors, même si j'ai horreur de... Tu vois... _commence Jane, mal à l’aise._

— M'embêter ? _dis-je._

— Voilà.

— J'aimerais t'aider. Faut que j'aille en cours, _lui dis-je_.

Elle allume sa tablette.

— Hoche la tête si ça te plaît.

— OK.

Elle commence à tout faire défiler et je hoche la tête à chaque fois.

— Housses de chaises, guirlandes, nappes, centres de table, et on n'a toujours pas parlé des cadeaux des invités.

— Honnêtement, peu importe... _dis-je, ennuyée._

— Des mugs, des porte-clés, des stylos, _me propose Jane_. J'aime l'idée des stylos, mais on peut offrir les trois.

Je me sens me figer d’un coup et Jane se tait. Je me tourne vers elle et lui sourit.

— Allons-y pour les stylos ! _m’exclamais-je._

Jane sourit.

— Oui ? Excellent choix.

Evie et Lonnie arrivent.

— J'ai tellement hâte de voir à quoi va ressembler ton mariage, _dit Lonnie_.

— Moi aussi… Attends, quoi ? _demandais-je, réalisant ce qu’elle vient de dire._

— Le Cotillon, c'est des pré-fiançailles, _explique Jane_.

Je me sens commencer à paniquer alors qu’Evie, soupir, rêveuse.

— J'en étais sûre, _dit la fille de la méchante reine_.

— Tout le monde le sait, _fait remarquer Lonnie_.

— Je n'étais pas au courant ! _dis-je, au contraire._ Pourquoi on m'a pas prévenue ? Ma vie entière est planifiée ? _m’énervais-je._

Je sens quelqu’un arriver derrière moi : c’est Ben, resplendissant comme d’habitude. A le voir comme ça, je me sens encore plus paniquer.

— Salut, Ada, _me dit Ben_.

— Salut, Ben, _disent Evie, Lonnie et Jane en même temps_.

Je les regarde, paniquée. Ben allait m’embrasser quand Jane l’attrape.

— Un petit moment, _fait Jane_.

Et elle l’emmène un peu plus loin pour parler d’un détail, surement. Alors j’attends, mais Ben se tourne vers moi.

— On se voit plus tard, _me dit Ben_.

— OK…

Je le regarde, puis m’éloigne.

_Des pré-fiançailles. Je rêve ?!_

Je vais en cours.

*

Toujours paniquée, je vais à mon casier récupérer mes affaires.

— Salut, Ada, _dit Ben en tenant ma porte de casier_.

Je sursaute.

— Salut.

— J'ai une petite surprise pour toi, _dit-il en se penchant vers moi_.

_Pas une proposition pitié je ne suis pas encore prête._

— Encore ? Tu m'en fais tous les jours, _m’étonnais-je_.

— Ou tous les deux jours, _corrige-t-il_. Les jours pairs. Car tu es meilleure que je ne le pensais.

Je ris nerveusement.

— C'est tout moi. Je suis parfaite, _dis-je, ironique_.

— Je t'en prie, laisse-moi te gâter. Tu l'as jamais été avant.

— On s'en sortait.

J’allais fermer mon casier mais Ben voit le grimoire.

— Tu devais pas le donner au musée ? Il est toujours là-dedans ? _me demande Ben._

Je ne réponds pas et ferme le casier. C’est ma nouvelle façon d’éviter d’être honnête : faire comme si je n’avais rien entendu et ensuite changer de sujet.

— Je vais en cours. Je vais être en retard, _dis-je_.

— Non, attends. D'abord...

Je me sens recommencer à paniquer.

— Quoi ?

Il met alors ses mains sur mes yeux et me fait avancer.

— Ta-da ! _s’exclame t-il._

Il enlève ses mains et je vois devant moi une magnifique moto couleur noire, avec un nœud-cadeau.

— Elle est magnifique ! _m’exclamais-je._

— Elle te plait ?

Je m’approche pour la toucher.

— Ben. On demande à un ours s'il aime le miel ? _dis-je, plus qu’heureuse par ce cadeau._ Il est magnifique. J'ai rien pour toi, moi.

— Tu me prépares un pique-nique avec mes plats préférés, _fait-il remarquer_.

— Non, ça c'est jeudi.

— On est jeudi, _me dit-il_.

Je secoue la tête.

— Pas du tout, _dis-je_.

— Si, je t'assure.

— Non, pas du tout, _dis-je, obstinée_.

— Si, regarde.

Il me montre la date sur son téléphone, dont le fond d’écran est nous deux. Je perds mon sourire.

— Je le savais, _déclarais-je_.

— Si t'as oublié, ça va.

— Oui… Je veux dire, non. Je me moquais de toi. On est jeudi. Il me reste un plat à cuisiner, et après je suis à toi.

— Tu n'avais pas cours ? _me demande t-il._

— Pas d’inquiétude, je suis multitâche !

Et je m’éloigne.

— T'es la meilleure.

— C'est moi.

Et je pars pratiquement en courant.


	16. Retour à la maison

[Cliquez pour voir la tenue de Ada dans ce chapitre. ](https://ibb.co/brBX82B)

Ben et moi sommes à notre pique-nique hebdomadaire. La seule chose dont j’ai eu le temps de faire, c’est changer de tenue et faire des sandwichs au beurre de cacahouètes. Je suis une catastrophe, vraiment. Alors évidemment, j’ai utilisé la magie.

— Est-ce que tu veux goûter un de mes hors-d'œuvre ? _lui proposais-je._

Mon petit-ami sourit.

— Avec plaisir.

Je le lui mets dans la bouche et il mâche, fermant les yeux.

— J'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon.

Je souris.

— Ça te plaît ? _demandais-je._

— Le mot est faible.

Il se lève pour prendre un biscuit à côté de moi.

— Ça... Ça m'enchante.

Il le met dans sa bouche.

— C'est du ragoût de bœuf ?

— Oui !

Il en prend une cuillère, et je ne peux m’empêcher de remarquer qu’il est affamé !

— Délicieux.

— Je t'ai surpris ?

— Oh oui, tu m’as surpris ! C'est tous les plats que Madame Samovar fait à mes parents. Ça a dû te prendre trois jours ? _me demande Ben._

Je me mets à rire nerveusement.

— Non, enfin, pas tout à fait.

_Arrête d’être honnête, Ada !!_

Ben se met à rire.

— Ça me touche que t'aies fait tout ça pour moi. Surtout dans cette période super agitée. Tu m'as manquée.

Il prend ma main et je souris. Le Roi m’offre un de ses magnifiques sourires et me rapproche de lui.

— On n'a peu d'occasions de passer du temps ensemble.

— Je sais, _dis-je, tristement_.

Il caresse ma joue, et je tends la main pour enlever une miette au coin de ses lèvres.

— Je ne suis pas sortable, hein ?

Je me mets à rire, me rendant compte que c’est la phrase que je lui avais sorti à notre premier rendez-vous.

— Tu n'aurais pas... T'aurais pas une serviette ?

— Si. J'en ai pris.

Je regarde autour de moi mais ne les trouve pas.

— Voilà.

— Je sais pas où je les ai mises. Je vais les prendre.

Je regarde dans le panier quand Ben en sort… le grimoire.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _demande t-il, surprit._

_Fichue._

— Je l'ai mis là-dedans à la dernière minute. En cas de pluie, _mentis-je_.

Ben tourne les différentes pages que j’avais marqué.

— Sortilège de lecture rapide. Sortilège pour changer de couleur de cheveux. Sortilège de cuisine. Et moi qui te félicitais d'essayer de t'intégrer. De faire de ton mieux, _dit-il, déçu_.

— Efface ce moment de nos mémoires, ramène-nous... _commençais-je avant de me corriger._ Renvoie-nous.

Il s’éloigne de moi alors que je ne me rappelle plus la formule.

— Tu m'ensorcelles ?

— C'est difficile pour moi ! _m’exclamais-je, à bout._

— Oui, parfois les choses sont difficiles ! Tu crois qu'apprendre à devenir roi a été facile pour moi ? _s’énerve t-il._

Le ton monte pour chacun d’entre nous.

— Non, _dis-je_.

— On devait faire ça ensemble.

— Ben, on est ensemble, _dis-je en me levant_.

— On ne l'est pas, Ada. Non. Tu passes ton temps à me mentir et à me cacher des choses. C'était derrière nous, tout ça. On s’était promis de se dire la vérité, seulement la vérité ! Ici c'est pas l'île de l'Oubli !

Je soupir.

— Oui, tu peux me croire, je suis au courant.

— Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça ? _me demande Ben._

— Tu veux la vérité ? _demandais-je, n’en pouvant plus._

Il acquiesce.

— Bien sur que je veux la vérité ! _s’exclame t-il._

_Il est l’heure de vider le sac._

— Parce que... Je ne suis pas une de ces jolies princesses aux joues roses. Je ne suis pas une de ces demoiselles de la Cour. Je suis une imposture, tu comprends ? Je suis fausse, _m’écriais-je_. C'est faux !

Je désigne la table.

— C'est faux.

Je désigne mes cheveux. J’attrape le grimoire et cherche la bonne page.

— "Festin de roi, table aux délices, défais-toi de tes artifices."

Et tout disparait, sauf les sandwichs.

— Voilà qui je suis réellement.

Et je m’éloigne.

— Ada.

Je me libère de son emprise.

— Non.

Je remonte le petit chemin.

— Au beurre de cacahuètes, c'est mes préférés !

C’est la dernière chose que j’entends de Ben.

*

J’essuie rageusement mes larmes. Je me suis changée : adieux robes et jupes, bonjours les vêtements en cuir.

[J’ai mis un bustier, un jean taille haute, des bottes à lacets, des bracelets et une veste. Le tout de couleur noir. Mes cheveux ne sont plus lâchés mais en deux chignons de chaque côté de ma tête.](https://ibb.co/ZBcqpQ1)

J’écris rapidement une lettre d’adieux.

— Je n'ai pas ma place ici, _dis-je à travers mes larmes_.

« Ben, Mal, les amis.

Je ne suis pas à ma place à Auradon. Je ne suis plus moi-même. Je suis fatiguée de ne plus dire la vérité, de devoir me comporter en princesse. Je suis fatiguée d’être celle que je ne suis pas.

Je vous souhaite à tous de passer une bonne vie à Auradon. Vous le méritez tous.

Ben, si je pars, c’est parce que je t’aime. Mais tu dois te trouver une autre fille, une vraie princesse. Je ne veux pas qu’un jour, je dérape et vous mettes dans l’embarra, ta famille et toi.

Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay merci d’avoir été la famille dont j’avais besoin.

Je vous aime tous.

Ada.

PS : Ne venez pas me chercher »

Les larmes coulent sur la feuille, laissant des marques. Mais je finis par me lever, rejoindre la chambre de Mal et Evie et laisser le mot, le grimoire et la chevalière bien en évidence. Je prends ensuite une profonde respiration.

Je prends ma moto et rejoins un côté ou je pourrais rejoindre l’ile. Je sors ensuite le bout de papier et lis le sort inscrit dessus.

— "Destrier de fer et d'acier, emmène-moi où il me sied." _récitais-je._

Je remets mon casque.

— D'accord. Pourvu que ça marche…

Et je démarre. Le sort fonctionne et je rejoins l’Ile. Lorsque je passe la barrière, je sens immédiatement toute magie disparaitre de mon corps et ça m’affaibli, manquant de me faire à nouveau pleurer.

En passant dans une rue, je vois une affiche de Ben et moi pour le Cotillon. Elle est d’ailleurs taguée. Je l’arrache avec un sourire avant de rejoindre mon repère.

Je me sens tout de suite à l’aise en retrouvant les toiles d’araignée, les odeurs d’humidité et surtout, mes affaires de musiques.

Je m’approche d’ailleurs immédiatement de ma guitare électrique et pince une corde avec un sourire.


	17. Passage au coiffeur

[Cliquez pour voir la tenue de Ada dans ce chapitre. ](https://ibb.co/tHFmXBG)

Je rejoins le salon de coiffure de la Marâtre. Java y est et danse sur de la musique tout en balayant avant de me remarquer et sauter dans mes bras.

— Ada ! _s’exclame Java joyeusement._ Evie est revenue aussi ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

— Faut pas rêver… J'avais oublié que vous ouvriez à minuit. C'est bien entretenu.

Java est fière du compliment.

— Alors, comment ça se passe ? Ta grand-mère te donne enfin quelques clientes ? _demandais-je._

— Une sorcière, de temps en temps, _me répond Java_. Elle me laisse surtout la serpillère, le récurage et le balayage. Beaucoup de balayage.

— Elle te traite comme Cendrillon, à l'époque, _commentais-je_.

— Elle est passée de méchante belle-mère à méchante grand-mère, _confirme la petite fille_.

— Ça ne fait pas un gros changement. Dis-moi, Java. C'est toi qui coiffais Evie, pas vrai ?

Java sourit.

— Oui. J'ai eu l'idée des petites nattes.

— T'aurais une idée, pour moi ? _demandais-je._

Elle me regarde sous tous les angles avant de regarder mes cheveux.

— Des cheveux bleu clair avec des pointes noires ? C'est la pire couleur du siècle. On n'arrive même pas à distinguer ton visage de tes cheveux. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Du Rose Ennui Absolu ?

Elle désigne mon vernis à ongles alors que je m’asseye sur la chaise.

— Jusqu'où je peux aller ?

— Très loin, _lui dis-je_. Je veux quand même rester moi-même, mais... En bien pire.

Java s’exclame toute voyeuse et attrape les ciseaux géants. Je lui souris et elle commence le relooking. Au bout de quelques heures, je retrouve enfin mes cheveux sombre, et Java me les a frisés aux pointes.

— Je me retrouve, _dis-je avec un sourire_.

Je sors alors un billet et lui donne.

— Pour moi ?

— Oui. Tu l'as mérité.

Elle est toute joyeuse et s’approchais de la caisse quand… Harry Crochet arrive.

— Par ici la monnaie, Java, _déclare Harry_.

Et elle lui donne. Il désigne la caisse.

— Et le reste.

Java le lui donne alors.

— Merci.

J’interviens.

— Tu fais toujours le sale boulot d'Uma ou t'as le droit de garder ce que tu voles, maintenant ? _demandais-je._

Il se tourne alors vers moi et est surprit de ma présence, mais enchanté.

— Eh bien. Quelle excellente surprise, _dit le fils de Crochet_.

— Salut, Harry, _dis-je_.

— Attends un peu qu'Uma apprenne que tu es revenue. Je te préviens, elle te rendra jamais ton territoire.

Je fais semblant de réfléchir.

— Ce n'est pas grave. Car je vais simplement lui reprendre.

— Je pourrais te faire mal, _fait Harry_.

Il touche alors mes cheveux avec son crochet et j’arrête son bras pour y coller le chewing-gum au bout.

— Pas sans sa permission, j'imagine.

Il met mon chewing-gum dans sa bouche et sort après avoir renverser le contenu du bureau sur le sol.

— Génial. Encore plus de balayage, _se plaint Java_.


	18. Ben essaie de me raisonner

[Lien vers la chanson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9jAbdWZf2GM)

J’ai réglé ma guitare électrique et mon ampli. Les cordes avaient besoin d’être accordées mais c’est fait et ça fait maintenant plus d’une heure que je compose. Il ne me reste plus qu’à faire l’enregistrement final.

**Everybody see my sunny**

**Everybody see my shine**

**But, they don't know my story**

**They don't know what's on my mind**

Ils ne connaissent de moi que celle que je montre.

**I carry on like a princess**

**But man I've got 'em fooled**

**Cause underneath my business**

**I am cold, I'm hard, I'm cruel**

Je ne suis pas la princesse que je fais croire être devenue. Je suis la fille d’Hadès et Maléfique. Je suis née pour faire le mal.

**Never gonna put a spell on me**

**Never ever gonna bring me back**

**Never gonna make me be**

**Somethin' I'm not because I'm evil**

Je commence à réellement m’amuser.

**Tell the people**

**I'm evil**

**Open your eyes**

**I'm all a disguise**

Si seulement j’avais pu dire toute la vérité à Ben plus tot.

**Everybody in my circle**

**Think I'm gonna be their friend**

**But I got bad intentions**

**And I'm gonna have 'em again**

Depuis la fin du couronnement, je me suis rapprochée de Mal, Evie, Jay et Carlos. Ce sont les seuls à pouvoir un minimum me comprendre puisqu’ils viennent de l’ile. Mais Jane et Lonnie ne peuvent pas.

**Why should I stop my dissin'**

**Or soften up my heart**

**Tell me what good is livin'**

**If you can't be who you are, yeah**

Je ne veux plus me retrouver entourée de princesses souriantes en permanence et des princes serviables.

**Never gonna put a spell on me**

**Never ever gonna bring me back**

**Never gonna make me be**

**Somethin' I'm not because I'm evil**

L’ile c’est d’où je viens, et où je dois rester. C’est seulement ici que j’ai ma place, entourée de mes semblables.

**Tell the people**

**I'm evil**

**Open your eyes**

**I'm all a disguise**

Le déguisement est levé. Ici, je peux être ce que je suis réellement.

**So good I'm gonna find some trouble, trouble**

**I'm gonna make some trouble (so good)**

**I'm gonna find some trouble**

Dès demain, je prends du service. Les mauvais coups, même sans magie, je connais.

**Never gonna put a spell on me**

**Never ever gonna bring me back**

**Never gonna make me be**

**Somethin' I'm not...**

Non, c’est terminé maintenant.

**Because I'm evil**

**Tell the people, hey**

**Yeah, yeah**

**So evil**

**Open your eyes**

**I'm all a disguise**

Je me regarde dans le miroir sale accroché au mur. Vêtements et maquillage sombres pour une âme sombre.

**So good I'm gonna find some trouble, trouble**

**I'm gonna make some trouble (hey, yeah)**

**I'm gonna find some trouble**

J’entends un bruit et me retourne… pour voir Ben dans l’entrée.

**Oh, no**

Et la musique se termine. Ben désigne la pièce où nous sommes, impressionné.

— Pas mal… _fait Ben._ Et la musique… au moins, ce n’est pas un hymne contre Auradon.

Je pose ma guitare sur le support et coupe l’enregistrement.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais sur l’Ile ? _demandais-je, surprise._ Et habillé comme ça.

Je désigne ses vêtements en cuire qui ont la touche d’Evie.

_Ils sont tous là._

Au fond de moi, cette pensée me touche. Il s’approche de moi et je tends la main pour l’en empêcher.

_Sa présence ici ne rend pas les choses plus facile._

— Je suis vraiment désolé de notre dispute. Tout était de ma faute, je... Rentre à la maison, _me dit Ben_.

Il me tend la chevalière. Je renifle et secoue la tête en m’approchant de lui.

— Ben... C'est ici ma maison, _dis-je_.

La détresse dans ses yeux me tord le ventre.

— Je suis venu en limousine. Le trajet est sympa.

Je secoue la tête.

— Je ne trouve pas ma place, _lui dis-je_. J'ai essayé du mieux que j'ai pu. Et si tu penses que je peux changer, je crois que tu as tort.

— Alors c'est à moi de changer, _déclare Ben_. Je vais sécher les cours, m'amuser plus. Abandonner des responsabilités.

Je soupir.

— Non. Tu vois, j'exerce une mauvaise influence sur toi. Je vais finir par commettre une faute si grave que tout le royaume nous tournera le dos !

Il comble l’espace entre nous et pose la chevalière dans le creux de ma main.

— Nous laisse pas tomber, Ada. Mon peuple t'aime. Je t'aime, _me dit-il, désespéré_.

Je le regarde en silence, essayant de retenir mes larmes.

— Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? _me demande Ben._

Je regarde ensuite la chevalière et la met dans sa main, que j’éloigne.

— Tu sais que oui, _lui dis-je, le cœur brisé_. Mais je dois sortir du tableau car c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi et Auradon.

Il s’approche de moi pour m’embrasser et il me faut tout le courage du monde pour reculer, l’en empêchant.

— Ada, non, s'il te plaît, _me supplie Ben_.

— Ben... Je peux pas continuer.

Je m’éloigne et reprends ma guitare.

— Tu devrais partir, Ben.

Il est toujours là.

— Ben, va-t'en, s'il te plaît. S'il te plaît, va-t'en, _dis-je, en larmes_.

Et… Ben finit par partir. Une fois avoir entendu la porte se fermer, je repose ma guitare et me laisse tomber sur le vieux canapé avant d’éclater en sanglots.


	19. Face à face

Evie, Carlos, Jay et Mal sont dans la pièce, un air catastrophé sur le visage. Je fais les cent pas.

— Vous n'auriez jamais dû l'amener ici. Ce ne serait pas arrivé. Que croyiez-vous ? _fis-je, agacée._

— Il serait venu avec ou sans nous, _fait remarquer Mal_.

— On voulait le protéger, _dit Evie_.

— Et on a échoué, _soupire Carlos_.

— Ça va, _fait Jay pour calmer les choses_. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Je secoue la tête.

— On ne va rien faire du tout. C'est entre Uma et moi, et c'est une peste. Et maintenant, je dois aller le chercher, _dis-je, agacée_.

_Pourquoi l’amour est si difficile ? Je suis partie d’Auradon pour protéger Ben, et au final je l’ai mis en danger…_

Carlos secoue la tête.

— Ada. Tu seras face à Harry Crochet et à ses rats d'égout, _me rappelle Carlos_.

— Tu vas avoir besoin de nous, _dit Jay_.

Je les regarde tout deux de la tête aux pieds.

— Je dois venir seule. Et je sais me défendre seule, _dis-je, agacée._

Mal acquiesce.

— Réfléchis, Ada, _me dit Evie_.

Mais Carlos intervient.

— Uma veut qu'elle vienne seule. Une chose est sûre, je ne bouge pas d'ici.

— Tu nous trouveras là à ton retour, _me dit Jay_.

J’acquiesce et sort.

*

J’arrive au restaurant d’Ursula. Uma est toujours la même.

— Je suis là, _fis-je remarquer_.

Uma me regarde… et se tourne vers la cuisine.

— Une table de un pour une traîtresse. Par ici, je t'en prie, _dit Uma en me désignant une table_.

J’attrape une chaise et la tourne pour que le dos soit face à moi avant de m’asseoir.

— Ça pue toujours ici, _commentais-je_.

— Je suis désolée. Il nous manque un domestique. Princesse, _ajoute froidement Uma_.

Je regarde autour de moi, à la recherche de Ben.

— Où est-il ? _demandais-je._

Elle enlève son tablier.

— Tu sais que j'ai rêvé de ce moment. Où tu attendrais quelque chose de moi, et où je te verrais te débattre comme un vers sur un hameçon, _me dit la fille d’Ursula, mesquine_.

— Je suis vraiment flattée que tu rêves de moi. J'ai pas pensé à toi depuis mon départ.

Et d’un coup, Uma tape sur la table avant de se pencher dessus pour être en face de moi.

— Apparemment. Tu as une petite vie parfaite, n'est-ce pas ? _me demande t-elle._

Je ne réponds pas.

_Ma vie n’est pas parfaite comme elle le pense. Elle ne sait pas ce que c’est que d’être à Auradon._

— N'a-t-elle pas une petite vie parfaite ? _demande t-elle à ses clients._ On vit depuis vingt ans dans une décharge.

— Si tu veux t'amuser à compter les points avec moi, je suis partante. Pourquoi mêler Ben à ça ?

Elle se met à rire.

— C'est vrai que ce n'est pas nécessaire, mais c'est tellement marrant. Voilà le marché.

— Comme avec ta mère, il y en a toujours un, _soupirais-je_.

Uma s’assoit à son tour et se met en position de bras de fer.

— Si tu gagnes, Ben peut partir, _me dit-elle_.

Alors je me mets en position avec un petit sourire.

— Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai si je gagne ? _me demande t-elle._

Je souris en coin.

— Tu rêves encore ? _demandais-je._

Elle attrape ma main, amusée.

— La dernière fois que j'ai parlé à ta mère, elle avait autant d'assurance. Ça lui a bien réussi.

— À trois, _déclarais-je_.

— Un.

— Deux. Trois.

— Trois.

Et nous commençons toutes deux à forcer. J’ai l’avance.

— Tu sais, ton numéro de petite princesse. Ça n'a jamais pris avec moi. Une méchante peut porter un diadème, mais ça reste une méchante.

_Continue de parler._

— Si tu mets un tricorne, tu restes Poisson Pourri ! _m’exclamais-je._

J’allais presque gagner lorsque Uma se met à rire.

— Si c'est moi qui gagne, je veux la baguette magique, _me fait-elle_.

Complément déstabilisée, je perds ma concentration et Uma gagne sous les cris de joie de ses clients.

— Écoute... Si tu veux revoir ton amoureux, tu m'apportes la baguette magique de la Bonne Fée, demain, sur mon bateau, à midi. Tapante.

Elle s’éloigne puis se tourne à nouveau vers moi.

— Et si tu ne viens pas... Tu peux dire adieu à ton chéri.

Elle m’envoie un baiser avec sa main et retourne au travail. Je suis complètement en rogne d’avoir perdu.

*

Je fais à nouveau les cent pas alors que les autres sont assis.

— On ne donne pas la baguette à Uma, elle ne peut pas détruire Auradon, _fait Evie_.

— Si on ne la lui donne pas, Ben est fichu, _rappelle Jay_.

— On va donner la baguette magique à cette folle ? _demande la fille de la méchante reine._

— Attendez, les garçons. Votre imprimante 3D ! _fait remarquer Mal._

J’acquiesce, m’immobilisant.

— Une fausse baguette, _expliquais-je_.

Tout le monde est pris d’une illumination.

— Oui, _fait Evie_.

— Facile, _conclus Carlos_.

— Uma le verra, dès qu'elle va l'essayer, _dit Evie_.

— Faudra vite emmener Ben et faire diversion, _déclarais-je_.

Petit silence le temps qu’on trouve une idée. Idée trouvée par Jay.

— Des bombes de fumée, _s’exclame Jay._

Je le désigne, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Je sais où trouver les produits dont on a besoin chez la Marâtre.

— Ça pourrait le faire, _accepte Mal_.

Evie s’approche de moi et touche mes cheveux. 

— Super coupe au fait. La méchante belle-mère a vraiment assuré, _dit Evie_.

Je souris.

— Tu veux savoir un truc ? Java m'a coiffée, _lui dis-je_.

Evie est surprise.

— La petite Java ? Arrête.

— Ouais, franchement, j'adore.

— Je suis fière, _déclare mon amie_.

Nous sommes ramenées à la raison par les garçons. Mal, elle, regardait ma guitare.

— Eh-oh ? _nous appelle Carlos._

Nous les regardons et je tape dans mes mains.

— C'est vrai. On se retrouve sur la baie des pirates, avant midi. Et je vous le rappelle, perdre n'est pas une option.

— Parce qu'on est pourri, _commence Mal_.

— Jusqu'à la moelle, _terminons-nous_.

— C'est parti, _déclare Evie_.

Et nous nous mettons en route. Carlos et Jay retournent à Auradon pour faire une baguette. Evie, Mal et moi préparons des bombes de fumées au salon de la Marâtre.


End file.
